Lycan War part I
by Usopp The Conqueror
Summary: The begining of Godfrey's adventure to save his country
1. Prolouge

Lycan War (part I)

Lycan War (part I)

Prologue

Long ago there was a land that was in deep depression often resorting to violence among cities. This land was Alvastas.

There were many different kinds of creatures that lived there for example there were the Goblins, they were mostly peaceful except when confronted for territory, there were the Vampires, they were the uncrowned rulers of this land, they demanded human blood from their subjects. Each human city had to pay with five of their youngest adults. There were the humans of course, as no country that couldn't prosper without them, they were basically the labor class of this land, nobody cared if they lived or died, all they wanted them for was food and work.

Of course there were the Lycans. The Lycans were a violent bloodthirsty race, which have had no order since the era of their greatest king Icarus III, and his successors.

Now in this most darkest of times there is a king arising, he is thought to be one of the greatest Lycans of all, what with him trying to get the Lycans in power. His name is Theodus. But none of them know his true intentions. All but one, this one is Godfrey.

Chapter 1

The beginning

Godfrey was a supporter of Theodus in the beginning. He believed everything Theodus said whether his heart knew it was wrong or not.

Then one night when he was guarding Theodus' room (in case there were any assassins, because in these days even with all his supporters no one could be trusted) he overheard part of his conversation with his butler, Ryan.

"Ryan," he said "I have trusted you since I first came to power. You are the only person that I tell everything to. I trust you that is why I am telling you this. When I take control over this kingdom I plan on destroying all other races including the Vampires. You must tell no one of my plans, if anyone hears of my plans I will have you slain in an instance, if I have to I will do it with my own two paws."

Before Godfrey could hear anymore the relief shift came. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The most trusted Lycan of all was planning a complete annihilation of all races but Lycans even the most stupid of all creatures new that only one race could never keep a country going.

That night Godfrey couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk around the castle (the Lycans had taken control of the castle when they had first banded together.) to clear his mind. He thought he could trust Theodus.

He was such a likeable person. He was tall, he was very muscular, he had the most commanding of voices, he had a dark brown fur, and light brown eyes that didn't quite match his fur. People just naturally liked him. Unlike Godfrey.

Godfrey was not the most handsome of all Lycans. He had uncontrollably long, light brown fur, his eyes were blue unlike all the other Lycans who had brown eyes. Overall he was unattractive.

But that was beside the point, he wanted to know why. Why would he want to eliminate all the other races, it was all ludicrous to him.

Theodus was planning his next speech. He would give it tomorrow and it would be his last before he started his rebellion on the Vampires.

He had special plans for the Vampires; he planned on enslaving them and having an execution on every day until the Vampires were extinct. Then he would continue his conquest over the entire world. Hopefully by the time his 12th son passed away the only race left would be the Great Lycans.

As for his speech, it was a tiny matter. All he had to do was to capture their attention then he would have the country then the world.

Chapter 2

Leaving

"I'm leaving." Godfrey said

"You must have a reason, for if not why would my most loyal of subjects break off from this most awesome of a pack." Said Theodus

"I just don't feel I can trust you anymore. It frightens me to think what might happen if we gained too much power."

By now Theodus was getting suspicious. For why would his most loyal subject want to leave?

He whispered to Ryan "Who was on guard duty last night."

Ryan replied "I believe it was him sir."

Theodus then asked Godfrey "Were you on guard last night around nine of the clock."

Godfrey was getting scared now, for he had found him out. What would he say?

"No sir, I was not."

"Why do you lie?" Theodus asked

"Sir… I can't allow you to follow through with your evil plans, surely you know if you destroy all other races we will not survive!" Godfrey was losing patience now

Theodus yelled "Godfrey you know of my plans and I cannot let you live!"

With that Theodus attacked he barred his teeth and growled as he did so. But Godfrey knew he couldn't trust him so he was ready and he dodged the initial attack. But the next he wasn't so lucky. Theodus leaped at him and as Godfrey dodged again Theodus lashed out with his sharp claws. Godfrey took this blow to the side of his face. He could taste blood.

How could he have been so naïve? He should have left when he had the chance? He knew if he told him he would surely be killed and as of now it looked so.

Godfrey was distracted by his wounded face and when he wasn't looking Theodus slashed his claws straight up his body. Godfrey wouldn't make that mistake again now he was focused. As Theodus went for his next strike Godfrey dodged but this time he fought back and got a piece of his ear with his fearsome bite. This got Theodus angry "So that's how it's gonna be huh, bring it on!" In one last lunge Theodus stabbed his claws into Godfrey's heart.

Chapter 3

Uprising

Slowly the wounded Lycan stirred. Hannah had been walking through the woods when she found him lying dead on the ground. Luckily Hannah had found him when she did, if she hadn't he surely would have been gone forever.

Hannah was one of the few elves left in Alvastas. Elves once ruled Alvastas, in their time (called the ancient times) there was rumored to be a fountain inside their stronghold high in the mountains. This fountains water had special healing properties, rumored to even raise the dead.

Hannah had once been a general in this stronghold. She had the duty, no the honor of watching over the fountain. The fountain had of course been destroyed in the turn of the century, along with the water. Hannah had saved a vial of this water just in case anything happened.

She had been saving it for a thousand years. She was saving it for the time destiny told her to use it. Now had been the time.

When she had found the0 dead Lycan destiny told her to use it.

The Lycan was opening his eyes now. This startled Hannah; she had seen the water take its effect before, the patients recovered in weeks, sometimes months. But this Lycan recovered in only two days. He must have had a very strong will to live, for if he hadn't he wouldn't of survived so long with a wound as bad as that, there was a small puncture in his heart. He survived fifteen minutes with that mortal wound. Those fifteen minutes saved his life.

"Why?" The Lycan asked

"Don't talk you are badly hurt and still need time for full recovery." Hannah told him.

"I can't feel my legs!" he growled

"That's a common side effect."

"I should be dead!" he roared at her

"I saved your life, you should be grateful!"

"Why?" he asked again but this time in a whisper

"Because, destiny told me to." She replied "Now shut up, you are wounded."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus had ordered Ryan to clean up the room. Ryan did so. He also bagged up Godfrey's body and carried it so far out of the Lycan territory that no one dared stray that far. Where he believed no one would find it. Before he left he uttered "Dirty Traitor." Then he spat on him and ran and hoped to make it back for Theodus's speech.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus was standing on a makeshift pedestal in the castle courtyard. He started his speech. "My friends, my loyal subjects, I called you here today to tell you the vampires are conspiring against us."

There was a gasp from somewhere in the crowd.

"Why would they do that there has been peace between us for 400 years!?" someone else yelled.

Theodus felt ecstatic, they fell for it. "I know, I know. But my friends, this is true. Unless we act now we will be eliminated, hunted down and slaughtered one by one. Let us act know and take up arms. All who oppose the Lycans will be destroyed!" these words boomed around the courtyard. Then it was silent, but only for a moment. There was a loud uproar of cheers.

They began a chant. "Theodus, Theodus, Theodus!" They repeated over and over again.

"Yes, yes." Theodus began "go home. Tell your families. We march tomorrow."

Chapter 4

The March

"Forward… MARCH!" Theodus roared at his large army.

News had spread fast of the March to Freedom. That's what they had called it after Theodus's speech yesterday. Tens of thousands of Lycans from the surrounding cities had gathered to fight with Theodus. No one could have believed this many Lycans even existed, moreover, that they would work together. And Theodus molded all their minds to believe that everything he had told them had been true. This army was _Unstoppable_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey had been recovering quickly over the past day. He was already back on his feet.

Hannah would have never believed there was anything with this strong of a will to live. When he told her why he needed to live she understood.

On the third day, He told Hannah he needed to leave.

Hannah had told him immediately "No you must not leave, you still need time to recover fully."

"No I must stop Theodus!" he roared

Hannah was not the type to let go of things easily. She was actually a very lonely person. She didn't want to let go of their newfound friendship, after all she was one of the last elves in Alvastas, and also one of the most beautiful. She had long, flowing, bleach blonde hair, beautiful light green eyes, she was not very tall, she was pale which was a genuine feature of elves, and she was a skinny elf that, also, is a genuine feature of elves. She was an extremely beautiful elf; people have mistaken her for an angel while they were strolling through the woods.

Godfrey was her first actual friend in three hundred years. She wasn't ready to let him go, so if he was going she was going.

"I'm coming with you." She told him commandingly

"No it's much too dangerous for you. I can't allow you to get hurt; I've already made the mistake of trusting Theodus, I can't get you dragged into this too."

"I can protect myself, I have lived for a century, and I was a general for an elven army!" she screamed. She was tired of being treated like a weak woman.

"If you get hurt I will be responsible, I don't need any more weight on my shoulders." He growled

"No I will not let you be responsible for nothing will happen to me."

At this point Godfrey knew there was no convincing this She-elf any different. The argument was lost.

"We set out tomorrow." He said quietly

"OH, THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, then hugged him.

Godfrey was taken with surprise and awe at this even so that he jumped. No one had ever shown any affection for him, not even his own mother.

"Wh-" she stopped him.

"We're friends right?" she asked, after letting go of him

"I've never had any friends. But I guess we are for you saved my life and I owe you eternally." He was awestricken

"Good I'll see you in the morning. Your room is over there. She pointed to a door in the corner of her hut. "There's a bed in there but I'm not sure you'll fit." She giggled

"Thank you again, my friend." He said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning they set out. Godfrey had some trouble standing that morning, so Hannah gave him some of her medicine.

"We really shouldn't leave this early." She said as she was mixing it up

"I have a duty to my kind; they are marching to the gates of Hell." He told her

"I understand."

And after he could stand they set out with their supplies, their hopes, and their newfound friendship.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus couldn't sleep that night. He had a feeling there was something wrong, that there was something was out of place.

He called for Ryan. "Ryan," he said "Did you dispose of that nuisance um… o' bother, what was his name again? Oh yes, Godfrey."

"Yes sir, I did it with the utmost of care." Ryan lied

"Good. It feels like something is missing, like it's out of place."

"It's probably just pre-battle anxiety, sir."

"Yes, yes. That's it" Theodus told himself

But little did he know of this small detail, this speck on his genius plan. That speck was that Godfrey hadn't been taken cared of properly. This detail might well foil his plans of mass extinction.

Chapter 5

The Journey Begins

Godfrey knew that he had to inform the Vampire Queen of this devious plan. How he would make it there before Theodus, he did not know.

Hannah was looking at her maps while eating an apple.

"I think I've found out how we could make it there before him." She said in between a bite.

"How?" Godfrey asked

"When we reach the Rakkle Mountains there is supposed to be an underground path."

"How will we find it?" he was feeling skeptical

"I don't know, it says there's a strange rock formation that looks like a tree. But this map is a century old, even if it still is there it will be badly deformed." She told him with a look of dismay on her face

"So we don't even know if we can find it?" he asked yet another question

"Are you trying to put me down?" she asked with a childish look on her face

"No. I am sorry if I have made you sad, it's just that I can't take the risk of letting my people make a horrible mistake." He said then put his head in his paws

"It's gonna be okay, alright?" she asked as she stood up

"I just can't believe someone of my kind would want to do this. Now he has my people manipulated to believe his lies, I just can't ta-" She hugged him again

"It's going to be okay, don't make it hurt more than it already does, okay?"

"Wh- okay I won't." he said

"Okay." She pulled back and smiled a toothy grin at him. Her teeth were sparklingly white.

"I'm going to hunt, wait here and don't go anywhere." He told her

He was walking away when he heard her whisper "Be safe."

He didn't stop walking "_what was with this She-elf. Why would she show affection for such an ugly creature as myself"_ he thought.

This didn't matter what mattered was that he was hungry. He had a craving for deer. And he could smell a buck not far away.

As he prepared for his lunge at the buck he realized a doe and a foal on the other side of the glade. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to attack the buck, so he turned and headed around to the smell of a black bear not far off.

As he was walking he was thinking _"Why couldn't I attack the buck, it was right there, I was hungry. But just seeing those other two I felt that if I attacked him they would be lost. I have never felt that way while hunting before. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_ He let out a bloodcurdling howl. As he finished he realized he might have scared off his lunch, so he broke into a run. He still had the scent it seemed as if it hadn't even heard him. When he reached his bear he prepared a lunge, then he sprung, just as he sprung the bear heard him and turned around with a roar. Before the roar even left its mouth its throat had been slit.

Eating always cleared his mind. After all the good meat was torn from the carcass he washed up in the river in which the bear had been fishing.

He returned to their makeshift camp. When he got there he found Hannah missing.

"HANNAH!" he roared

There was no reply

"HANNAH!" he yelled again

Again, there was no reply

He fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground. How could he have lost her?

A tear escaped his eye. _"What is this?" _he wondered. He had never shown affection for anything so he had never felt sadness, while, not real sadness.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Godfrey looked up. Hannah emerged. Godfrey broke down, Tears streaming down his face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE!"

"I had to go potty." She said with a childishly

"You scared me so much." He whispered

"I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to get back."

"Why, why do I feel this way!?" he asked

"You were scared I might be in trouble because you love me." She said

"No I can't love you, I CAN'T! There are so many other things going on right now" he yelled

"It's okay, friends love each other, because if they wouldn't really be friends would they?"

"I was just so scared. This is why you shouldn't have came with me!" he roared at her

She drew back in fear "You shouldn't be angry, it's only normal you should be scared for me. If you weren't so tough I'd worry about you a lot more. But you have evaded death. There's not much more you could have been through."

Chapter 6

Well this is a Conundrum

As Theodus and his army came upon the Rakkle Mountains a thought occurred to him. "_How am I going to get such a large army over these mountains?"_ so he called upon Ryan for advice.

Ryan said "We could always just bring them over sir. Us Lycans have fur you know; we can survive in harsh conditions."

"Yes. There is always that option, but I want to make it there by the new moon in three fortnights."

"Unless you can think of another way, I am of no service to you."

"Then… GET OUT!" he growled

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hannah… where are we?" Godfrey asked

"Umm…" she scratched her head "I don't know exactly."

They had been traveling all through the afternoon and it was getting darker by the second. They were in the middle of a swamp all the leaves on the trees were gone, and it reeked of dead animals.

As they slowly trudged on they got out of the wretched place. They had to set up camp, for it was dangerous to travel at night with such a small group. They built a fire and Hannah cooked some more apples for herself. Later she set up a tent she had brought for herself. Godfrey had not wanted a tent; he probably wouldn't have even fit if he had one. So he slept outside by the fire.

Godfrey had awoken to a sound. It wasn't a large sound, it was more like a mumble. When he was fully awake and alert the noise stopped. There was a movement in the brush nearby, and a goblin stepped out.

He was a stout, fat, green-as-could-be goblin. He dragged behind him a large wooden club about twice his size.

The goblin said "Why you here, this my land."

"We are only here temporarily. We will leave first thing tomorrow." Godfrey replied

"No you leave now!" the goblin grumbled in his scratchy cave-man talk

"I'm sorry but we have nowhere else to stay."

"Leave!" the goblin screamed

There was movement inside the tent. _"Oh no, If he sees her he will surely attack." _He thought

He growled at the goblin, it drew back. There was more movement in the tent. Hannah mumbled something unrecognizable.

This was the goblins chance. He leapt at Godfrey raising his club high above his head. Godfrey saw him in time to escape the club, which made the ground rumble when it hit.

Hannah got out of her tent looking tired but as soon as she saw the fearsome looking club in the goblins hand she went back inside.

Godfrey leapt at the goblin, but he was fast too. The goblin moved out of the way of the attack and bashed Godfrey in his ribs with the club. Godfrey fell. The goblin jumped on top of him and started to strangle him with the club. Godfrey thought he was dead. But the goblins hold loosened and it fell to the side. There was an arrow in the back of its head.

"Who did this?" he asked

Hannah appeared out of the woods with a bow in her hands and a quiver at her side. "I did." She said with a sing-song tone

He stared at her open mouthed. "H-"he started "never mind." He said.

"I was a general in an elven army and I kept a stronghold from being captured for over 400 years." She reminded him

"Oh yes. I suppose that would make sense. Let's get back to sleep." He said as he threw the once full of life body into the fire. When he did so the fire burst green light. Then died back to red.

Hannah went back inside her tent and Godfrey lay down. He couldn't seem to get any sleep though. All he could think about was more goblins; they would surely show up soon. The other thing bothering him was that Hannah had been the one to save him. He thought she was just a useless She-elf who had happened to save his life by chance. She was much more than that, she was a warrior.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The army stopped and took up camp around ten of the clock. Theodus had marched his army up high into the mountains. Now he had to wait at least two more nights for his rule to begin.

There was a crash outside. And then screams. Theodus hurried out of his luxurious tent to see a giant troll with a Lycan in his hand observing it as if it were food. The troll put the Lycan in his mouth and swallowed him whole. Theodus wouldn't have any of this so he rushed at the monster. He leaped up to its hand and started to climb using his claws to keep a grip as he quickly ran up the arm of the troll. As he reached the neck of the troll he clawed at its eye until there was nothing left but an empty socket oozing blood. The troll screamed and clawed at his face but Theodus was smarter than that, he moved to the back of the monstrous creatures head. Others followed his lead and started to climb, soon it was nothing but a ball of bleeding fur. By the end of the night there was a large feast fit for a king. Lycans eat nearly anything that they come across.

The next day Theodus set out early, his army at his heels.

"Forward… MARCH!" he yelled out yet again

This morning was perfect there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Theodus had a good feeling about today, he felt like accomplishing things today. And he did, he covered over twenty five miles.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey and Hannah also accomplished a lot that day. They made it to the Rakkle. There was only one problem… they didn't know how to find the passage. They looked for the tree shaped rocks but all they found was water and trees. Then they came upon a large pile of rocks, but it looked like a lump not a tree.

Godfrey told Hannah "I'm going to see if I can see better up there."

"Okay." She replied

Godfrey climbed the lump, but the rocks kept falling. It had been eroding horribly, so it was packed loosely. When he finally made it to the top he took a good look around he noticed movement. He wondered _"What is that?" _just then it turned around and saw him. It scurried into a small hole. Godfrey went after it rushing down the side of the rock lump. He stumbled many times.

When he finally made it there the small creature was gone. Godfrey stuck his nose down the hole it went into. He smelled stagnant air and it made him recoil.

He dug as he called for Hannah. He had found their passage. As the hole gradually opened up he began to see stairs, or what looked like stairs anyway.

"What is it?" Hannah said, winded

"I found it!" he said

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining

Lycan War (part I)

Lycan War (part I)

Prologue

Long ago there was a land that was in deep depression often resorting to violence among cities. This land was Alvastas.

There were many different kinds of creatures that lived there for example there were the Goblins, they were mostly peaceful except when confronted for territory, there were the Vampires, they were the uncrowned rulers of this land, they demanded human blood from their subjects. Each human city had to pay with five of their youngest adults. There were the humans of course, as no country that couldn't prosper without them, they were basically the labor class of this land, nobody cared if they lived or died, all they wanted them for was food and work.

Of course there were the Lycans. The Lycans were a violent bloodthirsty race, which have had no order since the era of their greatest king Icarus III, and his successors.

Now in this most darkest of times there is a king arising, he is thought to be one of the greatest Lycans of all, what with him trying to get the Lycans in power. His name is Theodus. But none of them know his true intentions. All but one, this one is Godfrey.

Chapter 1

The beginning

Godfrey was a supporter of Theodus in the beginning. He believed everything Theodus said whether his heart knew it was wrong or not.

Then one night when he was guarding Theodus' room (in case there were any assassins, because in these days even with all his supporters no one could be trusted) he overheard part of his conversation with his butler, Ryan.

"Ryan," he said "I have trusted you since I first came to power. You are the only person that I tell everything to. I trust you that is why I am telling you this. When I take control over this kingdom I plan on destroying all other races including the Vampires. You must tell no one of my plans, if anyone hears of my plans I will have you slain in an instance, if I have to I will do it with my own two paws."

Before Godfrey could hear anymore the relief shift came. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The most trusted Lycan of all was planning a complete annihilation of all races but Lycans even the most stupid of all creatures new that only one race could never keep a country going.

That night Godfrey couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk around the castle (the Lycans had taken control of the castle when they had first banded together.) to clear his mind. He thought he could trust Theodus.

He was such a likeable person. He was tall, he was very muscular, he had the most commanding of voices, he had a dark brown fur, and light brown eyes that didn't quite match his fur. People just naturally liked him. Unlike Godfrey.

Godfrey was not the most handsome of all Lycans. He had uncontrollably long, light brown fur, his eyes were blue unlike all the other Lycans who had brown eyes. Overall he was unattractive.

But that was beside the point, he wanted to know why. Why would he want to eliminate all the other races, it was all ludicrous to him.

Theodus was planning his next speech. He would give it tomorrow and it would be his last before he started his rebellion on the Vampires.

He had special plans for the Vampires; he planned on enslaving them and having an execution on every day until the Vampires were extinct. Then he would continue his conquest over the entire world. Hopefully by the time his 12th son passed away the only race left would be the Great Lycans.

As for his speech, it was a tiny matter. All he had to do was to capture their attention then he would have the country then the world.

Chapter 2

Leaving

"I'm leaving." Godfrey said

"You must have a reason, for if not why would my most loyal of subjects break off from this most awesome of a pack." Said Theodus

"I just don't feel I can trust you anymore. It frightens me to think what might happen if we gained too much power."

By now Theodus was getting suspicious. For why would his most loyal subject want to leave?

He whispered to Ryan "Who was on guard duty last night."

Ryan replied "I believe it was him sir."

Theodus then asked Godfrey "Were you on guard last night around nine of the clock."

Godfrey was getting scared now, for he had found him out. What would he say?

"No sir, I was not."

"Why do you lie?" Theodus asked

"Sir… I can't allow you to follow through with your evil plans, surely you know if you destroy all other races we will not survive!" Godfrey was losing patience now

Theodus yelled "Godfrey you know of my plans and I cannot let you live!"

With that Theodus attacked he barred his teeth and growled as he did so. But Godfrey knew he couldn't trust him so he was ready and he dodged the initial attack. But the next he wasn't so lucky. Theodus leaped at him and as Godfrey dodged again Theodus lashed out with his sharp claws. Godfrey took this blow to the side of his face. He could taste blood.

How could he have been so naïve? He should have left when he had the chance? He knew if he told him he would surely be killed and as of now it looked so.

Godfrey was distracted by his wounded face and when he wasn't looking Theodus slashed his claws straight up his body. Godfrey wouldn't make that mistake again now he was focused. As Theodus went for his next strike Godfrey dodged but this time he fought back and got a piece of his ear with his fearsome bite. This got Theodus angry "So that's how it's gonna be huh, bring it on!" In one last lunge Theodus stabbed his claws into Godfrey's heart.

Chapter 3

Uprising

Slowly the wounded Lycan stirred. Hannah had been walking through the woods when she found him lying dead on the ground. Luckily Hannah had found him when she did, if she hadn't he surely would have been gone forever.

Hannah was one of the few elves left in Alvastas. Elves once ruled Alvastas, in their time (called the ancient times) there was rumored to be a fountain inside their stronghold high in the mountains. This fountains water had special healing properties, rumored to even raise the dead.

Hannah had once been a general in this stronghold. She had the duty, no the honor of watching over the fountain. The fountain had of course been destroyed in the turn of the century, along with the water. Hannah had saved a vial of this water just in case anything happened.

She had been saving it for a thousand years. She was saving it for the time destiny told her to use it. Now had been the time.

When she had found the0 dead Lycan destiny told her to use it.

The Lycan was opening his eyes now. This startled Hannah; she had seen the water take its effect before, the patients recovered in weeks, sometimes months. But this Lycan recovered in only two days. He must have had a very strong will to live, for if he hadn't he wouldn't of survived so long with a wound as bad as that, there was a small puncture in his heart. He survived fifteen minutes with that mortal wound. Those fifteen minutes saved his life.

"Why?" The Lycan asked

"Don't talk you are badly hurt and still need time for full recovery." Hannah told him.

"I can't feel my legs!" he growled

"That's a common side effect."

"I should be dead!" he roared at her

"I saved your life, you should be grateful!"

"Why?" he asked again but this time in a whisper

"Because, destiny told me to." She replied "Now shut up, you are wounded."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus had ordered Ryan to clean up the room. Ryan did so. He also bagged up Godfrey's body and carried it so far out of the Lycan territory that no one dared stray that far. Where he believed no one would find it. Before he left he uttered "Dirty Traitor." Then he spat on him and ran and hoped to make it back for Theodus's speech.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus was standing on a makeshift pedestal in the castle courtyard. He started his speech. "My friends, my loyal subjects, I called you here today to tell you the vampires are conspiring against us."

There was a gasp from somewhere in the crowd.

"Why would they do that there has been peace between us for 400 years!?" someone else yelled.

Theodus felt ecstatic, they fell for it. "I know, I know. But my friends, this is true. Unless we act now we will be eliminated, hunted down and slaughtered one by one. Let us act know and take up arms. All who oppose the Lycans will be destroyed!" these words boomed around the courtyard. Then it was silent, but only for a moment. There was a loud uproar of cheers.

They began a chant. "Theodus, Theodus, Theodus!" They repeated over and over again.

"Yes, yes." Theodus began "go home. Tell your families. We march tomorrow."

Chapter 4

The March

"Forward… MARCH!" Theodus roared at his large army.

News had spread fast of the March to Freedom. That's what they had called it after Theodus's speech yesterday. Tens of thousands of Lycans from the surrounding cities had gathered to fight with Theodus. No one could have believed this many Lycans even existed, moreover, that they would work together. And Theodus molded all their minds to believe that everything he had told them had been true. This army was _Unstoppable_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey had been recovering quickly over the past day. He was already back on his feet.

Hannah would have never believed there was anything with this strong of a will to live. When he told her why he needed to live she understood.

On the third day, He told Hannah he needed to leave.

Hannah had told him immediately "No you must not leave, you still need time to recover fully."

"No I must stop Theodus!" he roared

Hannah was not the type to let go of things easily. She was actually a very lonely person. She didn't want to let go of their newfound friendship, after all she was one of the last elves in Alvastas, and also one of the most beautiful. She had long, flowing, bleach blonde hair, beautiful light green eyes, she was not very tall, she was pale which was a genuine feature of elves, and she was a skinny elf that, also, is a genuine feature of elves. She was an extremely beautiful elf; people have mistaken her for an angel while they were strolling through the woods.

Godfrey was her first actual friend in three hundred years. She wasn't ready to let him go, so if he was going she was going.

"I'm coming with you." She told him commandingly

"No it's much too dangerous for you. I can't allow you to get hurt; I've already made the mistake of trusting Theodus, I can't get you dragged into this too."

"I can protect myself, I have lived for a century, and I was a general for an elven army!" she screamed. She was tired of being treated like a weak woman.

"If you get hurt I will be responsible, I don't need any more weight on my shoulders." He growled

"No I will not let you be responsible for nothing will happen to me."

At this point Godfrey knew there was no convincing this She-elf any different. The argument was lost.

"We set out tomorrow." He said quietly

"OH, THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, then hugged him.

Godfrey was taken with surprise and awe at this even so that he jumped. No one had ever shown any affection for him, not even his own mother.

"Wh-" she stopped him.

"We're friends right?" she asked, after letting go of him

"I've never had any friends. But I guess we are for you saved my life and I owe you eternally." He was awestricken

"Good I'll see you in the morning. Your room is over there. She pointed to a door in the corner of her hut. "There's a bed in there but I'm not sure you'll fit." She giggled

"Thank you again, my friend." He said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning they set out. Godfrey had some trouble standing that morning, so Hannah gave him some of her medicine.

"We really shouldn't leave this early." She said as she was mixing it up

"I have a duty to my kind; they are marching to the gates of Hell." He told her

"I understand."

And after he could stand they set out with their supplies, their hopes, and their newfound friendship.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus couldn't sleep that night. He had a feeling there was something wrong, that there was something was out of place.

He called for Ryan. "Ryan," he said "Did you dispose of that nuisance um… o' bother, what was his name again? Oh yes, Godfrey."

"Yes sir, I did it with the utmost of care." Ryan lied

"Good. It feels like something is missing, like it's out of place."

"It's probably just pre-battle anxiety, sir."

"Yes, yes. That's it" Theodus told himself

But little did he know of this small detail, this speck on his genius plan. That speck was that Godfrey hadn't been taken cared of properly. This detail might well foil his plans of mass extinction.

Chapter 5

The Journey Begins

Godfrey knew that he had to inform the Vampire Queen of this devious plan. How he would make it there before Theodus, he did not know.

Hannah was looking at her maps while eating an apple.

"I think I've found out how we could make it there before him." She said in between a bite.

"How?" Godfrey asked

"When we reach the Rakkle Mountains there is supposed to be an underground path."

"How will we find it?" he was feeling skeptical

"I don't know, it says there's a strange rock formation that looks like a tree. But this map is a century old, even if it still is there it will be badly deformed." She told him with a look of dismay on her face

"So we don't even know if we can find it?" he asked yet another question

"Are you trying to put me down?" she asked with a childish look on her face

"No. I am sorry if I have made you sad, it's just that I can't take the risk of letting my people make a horrible mistake." He said then put his head in his paws

"It's gonna be okay, alright?" she asked as she stood up

"I just can't believe someone of my kind would want to do this. Now he has my people manipulated to believe his lies, I just can't ta-" She hugged him again

"It's going to be okay, don't make it hurt more than it already does, okay?"

"Wh- okay I won't." he said

"Okay." She pulled back and smiled a toothy grin at him. Her teeth were sparklingly white.

"I'm going to hunt, wait here and don't go anywhere." He told her

He was walking away when he heard her whisper "Be safe."

He didn't stop walking "_what was with this She-elf. Why would she show affection for such an ugly creature as myself"_ he thought.

This didn't matter what mattered was that he was hungry. He had a craving for deer. And he could smell a buck not far away.

As he prepared for his lunge at the buck he realized a doe and a foal on the other side of the glade. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to attack the buck, so he turned and headed around to the smell of a black bear not far off.

As he was walking he was thinking _"Why couldn't I attack the buck, it was right there, I was hungry. But just seeing those other two I felt that if I attacked him they would be lost. I have never felt that way while hunting before. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_ He let out a bloodcurdling howl. As he finished he realized he might have scared off his lunch, so he broke into a run. He still had the scent it seemed as if it hadn't even heard him. When he reached his bear he prepared a lunge, then he sprung, just as he sprung the bear heard him and turned around with a roar. Before the roar even left its mouth its throat had been slit.

Eating always cleared his mind. After all the good meat was torn from the carcass he washed up in the river in which the bear had been fishing.

He returned to their makeshift camp. When he got there he found Hannah missing.

"HANNAH!" he roared

There was no reply

"HANNAH!" he yelled again

Again, there was no reply

He fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground. How could he have lost her?

A tear escaped his eye. _"What is this?" _he wondered. He had never shown affection for anything so he had never felt sadness, while, not real sadness.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Godfrey looked up. Hannah emerged. Godfrey broke down, Tears streaming down his face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE!"

"I had to go potty." She said with a childishly

"You scared me so much." He whispered

"I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to get back."

"Why, why do I feel this way!?" he asked

"You were scared I might be in trouble because you love me." She said

"No I can't love you, I CAN'T! There are so many other things going on right now" he yelled

"It's okay, friends love each other, because if they wouldn't really be friends would they?"

"I was just so scared. This is why you shouldn't have came with me!" he roared at her

She drew back in fear "You shouldn't be angry, it's only normal you should be scared for me. If you weren't so tough I'd worry about you a lot more. But you have evaded death. There's not much more you could have been through."

Chapter 6

Well this is a Conundrum

As Theodus and his army came upon the Rakkle Mountains a thought occurred to him. "_How am I going to get such a large army over these mountains?"_ so he called upon Ryan for advice.

Ryan said "We could always just bring them over sir. Us Lycans have fur you know; we can survive in harsh conditions."

"Yes. There is always that option, but I want to make it there by the new moon in three fortnights."

"Unless you can think of another way, I am of no service to you."

"Then… GET OUT!" he growled

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hannah… where are we?" Godfrey asked

"Umm…" she scratched her head "I don't know exactly."

They had been traveling all through the afternoon and it was getting darker by the second. They were in the middle of a swamp all the leaves on the trees were gone, and it reeked of dead animals.

As they slowly trudged on they got out of the wretched place. They had to set up camp, for it was dangerous to travel at night with such a small group. They built a fire and Hannah cooked some more apples for herself. Later she set up a tent she had brought for herself. Godfrey had not wanted a tent; he probably wouldn't have even fit if he had one. So he slept outside by the fire.

Godfrey had awoken to a sound. It wasn't a large sound, it was more like a mumble. When he was fully awake and alert the noise stopped. There was a movement in the brush nearby, and a goblin stepped out.

He was a stout, fat, green-as-could-be goblin. He dragged behind him a large wooden club about twice his size.

The goblin said "Why you here, this my land."

"We are only here temporarily. We will leave first thing tomorrow." Godfrey replied

"No you leave now!" the goblin grumbled in his scratchy cave-man talk

"I'm sorry but we have nowhere else to stay."

"Leave!" the goblin screamed

There was movement inside the tent. _"Oh no, If he sees her he will surely attack." _He thought

He growled at the goblin, it drew back. There was more movement in the tent. Hannah mumbled something unrecognizable.

This was the goblins chance. He leapt at Godfrey raising his club high above his head. Godfrey saw him in time to escape the club, which made the ground rumble when it hit.

Hannah got out of her tent looking tired but as soon as she saw the fearsome looking club in the goblins hand she went back inside.

Godfrey leapt at the goblin, but he was fast too. The goblin moved out of the way of the attack and bashed Godfrey in his ribs with the club. Godfrey fell. The goblin jumped on top of him and started to strangle him with the club. Godfrey thought he was dead. But the goblins hold loosened and it fell to the side. There was an arrow in the back of its head.

"Who did this?" he asked

Hannah appeared out of the woods with a bow in her hands and a quiver at her side. "I did." She said with a sing-song tone

He stared at her open mouthed. "H-"he started "never mind." He said.

"I was a general in an elven army and I kept a stronghold from being captured for over 400 years." She reminded him

"Oh yes. I suppose that would make sense. Let's get back to sleep." He said as he threw the once full of life body into the fire. When he did so the fire burst green light. Then died back to red.

Hannah went back inside her tent and Godfrey lay down. He couldn't seem to get any sleep though. All he could think about was more goblins; they would surely show up soon. The other thing bothering him was that Hannah had been the one to save him. He thought she was just a useless She-elf who had happened to save his life by chance. She was much more than that, she was a warrior.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The army stopped and took up camp around ten of the clock. Theodus had marched his army up high into the mountains. Now he had to wait at least two more nights for his rule to begin.

There was a crash outside. And then screams. Theodus hurried out of his luxurious tent to see a giant troll with a Lycan in his hand observing it as if it were food. The troll put the Lycan in his mouth and swallowed him whole. Theodus wouldn't have any of this so he rushed at the monster. He leaped up to its hand and started to climb using his claws to keep a grip as he quickly ran up the arm of the troll. As he reached the neck of the troll he clawed at its eye until there was nothing left but an empty socket oozing blood. The troll screamed and clawed at his face but Theodus was smarter than that, he moved to the back of the monstrous creatures head. Others followed his lead and started to climb, soon it was nothing but a ball of bleeding fur. By the end of the night there was a large feast fit for a king. Lycans eat nearly anything that they come across.

The next day Theodus set out early, his army at his heels.

"Forward… MARCH!" he yelled out yet again

This morning was perfect there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Theodus had a good feeling about today, he felt like accomplishing things today. And he did, he covered over twenty five miles.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey and Hannah also accomplished a lot that day. They made it to the Rakkle. There was only one problem… they didn't know how to find the passage. They looked for the tree shaped rocks but all they found was water and trees. Then they came upon a large pile of rocks, but it looked like a lump not a tree.

Godfrey told Hannah "I'm going to see if I can see better up there."

"Okay." She replied

Godfrey climbed the lump, but the rocks kept falling. It had been eroding horribly, so it was packed loosely. When he finally made it to the top he took a good look around he noticed movement. He wondered _"What is that?" _just then it turned around and saw him. It scurried into a small hole. Godfrey went after it rushing down the side of the rock lump. He stumbled many times.

When he finally made it there the small creature was gone. Godfrey stuck his nose down the hole it went into. He smelled stagnant air and it made him recoil.

He dug as he called for Hannah. He had found their passage. As the hole gradually opened up he began to see stairs, or what looked like stairs anyway.

"What is it?" Hannah said, winded

"I found it!" he said

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving

Lycan War (part I)

Lycan War (part I)

Prologue

Long ago there was a land that was in deep depression often resorting to violence among cities. This land was Alvastas.

There were many different kinds of creatures that lived there for example there were the Goblins, they were mostly peaceful except when confronted for territory, there were the Vampires, they were the uncrowned rulers of this land, they demanded human blood from their subjects. Each human city had to pay with five of their youngest adults. There were the humans of course, as no country that couldn't prosper without them, they were basically the labor class of this land, nobody cared if they lived or died, all they wanted them for was food and work.

Of course there were the Lycans. The Lycans were a violent bloodthirsty race, which have had no order since the era of their greatest king Icarus III, and his successors.

Now in this most darkest of times there is a king arising, he is thought to be one of the greatest Lycans of all, what with him trying to get the Lycans in power. His name is Theodus. But none of them know his true intentions. All but one, this one is Godfrey.

Chapter 1

The beginning

Godfrey was a supporter of Theodus in the beginning. He believed everything Theodus said whether his heart knew it was wrong or not.

Then one night when he was guarding Theodus' room (in case there were any assassins, because in these days even with all his supporters no one could be trusted) he overheard part of his conversation with his butler, Ryan.

"Ryan," he said "I have trusted you since I first came to power. You are the only person that I tell everything to. I trust you that is why I am telling you this. When I take control over this kingdom I plan on destroying all other races including the Vampires. You must tell no one of my plans, if anyone hears of my plans I will have you slain in an instance, if I have to I will do it with my own two paws."

Before Godfrey could hear anymore the relief shift came. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The most trusted Lycan of all was planning a complete annihilation of all races but Lycans even the most stupid of all creatures new that only one race could never keep a country going.

That night Godfrey couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk around the castle (the Lycans had taken control of the castle when they had first banded together.) to clear his mind. He thought he could trust Theodus.

He was such a likeable person. He was tall, he was very muscular, he had the most commanding of voices, he had a dark brown fur, and light brown eyes that didn't quite match his fur. People just naturally liked him. Unlike Godfrey.

Godfrey was not the most handsome of all Lycans. He had uncontrollably long, light brown fur, his eyes were blue unlike all the other Lycans who had brown eyes. Overall he was unattractive.

But that was beside the point, he wanted to know why. Why would he want to eliminate all the other races, it was all ludicrous to him.

Theodus was planning his next speech. He would give it tomorrow and it would be his last before he started his rebellion on the Vampires.

He had special plans for the Vampires; he planned on enslaving them and having an execution on every day until the Vampires were extinct. Then he would continue his conquest over the entire world. Hopefully by the time his 12th son passed away the only race left would be the Great Lycans.

As for his speech, it was a tiny matter. All he had to do was to capture their attention then he would have the country then the world.

Chapter 2

Leaving

"I'm leaving." Godfrey said

"You must have a reason, for if not why would my most loyal of subjects break off from this most awesome of a pack." Said Theodus

"I just don't feel I can trust you anymore. It frightens me to think what might happen if we gained too much power."

By now Theodus was getting suspicious. For why would his most loyal subject want to leave?

He whispered to Ryan "Who was on guard duty last night."

Ryan replied "I believe it was him sir."

Theodus then asked Godfrey "Were you on guard last night around nine of the clock."

Godfrey was getting scared now, for he had found him out. What would he say?

"No sir, I was not."

"Why do you lie?" Theodus asked

"Sir… I can't allow you to follow through with your evil plans, surely you know if you destroy all other races we will not survive!" Godfrey was losing patience now

Theodus yelled "Godfrey you know of my plans and I cannot let you live!"

With that Theodus attacked he barred his teeth and growled as he did so. But Godfrey knew he couldn't trust him so he was ready and he dodged the initial attack. But the next he wasn't so lucky. Theodus leaped at him and as Godfrey dodged again Theodus lashed out with his sharp claws. Godfrey took this blow to the side of his face. He could taste blood.

How could he have been so naïve? He should have left when he had the chance? He knew if he told him he would surely be killed and as of now it looked so.

Godfrey was distracted by his wounded face and when he wasn't looking Theodus slashed his claws straight up his body. Godfrey wouldn't make that mistake again now he was focused. As Theodus went for his next strike Godfrey dodged but this time he fought back and got a piece of his ear with his fearsome bite. This got Theodus angry "So that's how it's gonna be huh, bring it on!" In one last lunge Theodus stabbed his claws into Godfrey's heart.

Chapter 3

Uprising

Slowly the wounded Lycan stirred. Hannah had been walking through the woods when she found him lying dead on the ground. Luckily Hannah had found him when she did, if she hadn't he surely would have been gone forever.

Hannah was one of the few elves left in Alvastas. Elves once ruled Alvastas, in their time (called the ancient times) there was rumored to be a fountain inside their stronghold high in the mountains. This fountains water had special healing properties, rumored to even raise the dead.

Hannah had once been a general in this stronghold. She had the duty, no the honor of watching over the fountain. The fountain had of course been destroyed in the turn of the century, along with the water. Hannah had saved a vial of this water just in case anything happened.

She had been saving it for a thousand years. She was saving it for the time destiny told her to use it. Now had been the time.

When she had found the0 dead Lycan destiny told her to use it.

The Lycan was opening his eyes now. This startled Hannah; she had seen the water take its effect before, the patients recovered in weeks, sometimes months. But this Lycan recovered in only two days. He must have had a very strong will to live, for if he hadn't he wouldn't of survived so long with a wound as bad as that, there was a small puncture in his heart. He survived fifteen minutes with that mortal wound. Those fifteen minutes saved his life.

"Why?" The Lycan asked

"Don't talk you are badly hurt and still need time for full recovery." Hannah told him.

"I can't feel my legs!" he growled

"That's a common side effect."

"I should be dead!" he roared at her

"I saved your life, you should be grateful!"

"Why?" he asked again but this time in a whisper

"Because, destiny told me to." She replied "Now shut up, you are wounded."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus had ordered Ryan to clean up the room. Ryan did so. He also bagged up Godfrey's body and carried it so far out of the Lycan territory that no one dared stray that far. Where he believed no one would find it. Before he left he uttered "Dirty Traitor." Then he spat on him and ran and hoped to make it back for Theodus's speech.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus was standing on a makeshift pedestal in the castle courtyard. He started his speech. "My friends, my loyal subjects, I called you here today to tell you the vampires are conspiring against us."

There was a gasp from somewhere in the crowd.

"Why would they do that there has been peace between us for 400 years!?" someone else yelled.

Theodus felt ecstatic, they fell for it. "I know, I know. But my friends, this is true. Unless we act now we will be eliminated, hunted down and slaughtered one by one. Let us act know and take up arms. All who oppose the Lycans will be destroyed!" these words boomed around the courtyard. Then it was silent, but only for a moment. There was a loud uproar of cheers.

They began a chant. "Theodus, Theodus, Theodus!" They repeated over and over again.

"Yes, yes." Theodus began "go home. Tell your families. We march tomorrow."

Chapter 4

The March

"Forward… MARCH!" Theodus roared at his large army.

News had spread fast of the March to Freedom. That's what they had called it after Theodus's speech yesterday. Tens of thousands of Lycans from the surrounding cities had gathered to fight with Theodus. No one could have believed this many Lycans even existed, moreover, that they would work together. And Theodus molded all their minds to believe that everything he had told them had been true. This army was _Unstoppable_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey had been recovering quickly over the past day. He was already back on his feet.

Hannah would have never believed there was anything with this strong of a will to live. When he told her why he needed to live she understood.

On the third day, He told Hannah he needed to leave.

Hannah had told him immediately "No you must not leave, you still need time to recover fully."

"No I must stop Theodus!" he roared

Hannah was not the type to let go of things easily. She was actually a very lonely person. She didn't want to let go of their newfound friendship, after all she was one of the last elves in Alvastas, and also one of the most beautiful. She had long, flowing, bleach blonde hair, beautiful light green eyes, she was not very tall, she was pale which was a genuine feature of elves, and she was a skinny elf that, also, is a genuine feature of elves. She was an extremely beautiful elf; people have mistaken her for an angel while they were strolling through the woods.

Godfrey was her first actual friend in three hundred years. She wasn't ready to let him go, so if he was going she was going.

"I'm coming with you." She told him commandingly

"No it's much too dangerous for you. I can't allow you to get hurt; I've already made the mistake of trusting Theodus, I can't get you dragged into this too."

"I can protect myself, I have lived for a century, and I was a general for an elven army!" she screamed. She was tired of being treated like a weak woman.

"If you get hurt I will be responsible, I don't need any more weight on my shoulders." He growled

"No I will not let you be responsible for nothing will happen to me."

At this point Godfrey knew there was no convincing this She-elf any different. The argument was lost.

"We set out tomorrow." He said quietly

"OH, THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, then hugged him.

Godfrey was taken with surprise and awe at this even so that he jumped. No one had ever shown any affection for him, not even his own mother.

"Wh-" she stopped him.

"We're friends right?" she asked, after letting go of him

"I've never had any friends. But I guess we are for you saved my life and I owe you eternally." He was awestricken

"Good I'll see you in the morning. Your room is over there. She pointed to a door in the corner of her hut. "There's a bed in there but I'm not sure you'll fit." She giggled

"Thank you again, my friend." He said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning they set out. Godfrey had some trouble standing that morning, so Hannah gave him some of her medicine.

"We really shouldn't leave this early." She said as she was mixing it up

"I have a duty to my kind; they are marching to the gates of Hell." He told her

"I understand."

And after he could stand they set out with their supplies, their hopes, and their newfound friendship.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus couldn't sleep that night. He had a feeling there was something wrong, that there was something was out of place.

He called for Ryan. "Ryan," he said "Did you dispose of that nuisance um… o' bother, what was his name again? Oh yes, Godfrey."

"Yes sir, I did it with the utmost of care." Ryan lied

"Good. It feels like something is missing, like it's out of place."

"It's probably just pre-battle anxiety, sir."

"Yes, yes. That's it" Theodus told himself

But little did he know of this small detail, this speck on his genius plan. That speck was that Godfrey hadn't been taken cared of properly. This detail might well foil his plans of mass extinction.

Chapter 5

The Journey Begins

Godfrey knew that he had to inform the Vampire Queen of this devious plan. How he would make it there before Theodus, he did not know.

Hannah was looking at her maps while eating an apple.

"I think I've found out how we could make it there before him." She said in between a bite.

"How?" Godfrey asked

"When we reach the Rakkle Mountains there is supposed to be an underground path."

"How will we find it?" he was feeling skeptical

"I don't know, it says there's a strange rock formation that looks like a tree. But this map is a century old, even if it still is there it will be badly deformed." She told him with a look of dismay on her face

"So we don't even know if we can find it?" he asked yet another question

"Are you trying to put me down?" she asked with a childish look on her face

"No. I am sorry if I have made you sad, it's just that I can't take the risk of letting my people make a horrible mistake." He said then put his head in his paws

"It's gonna be okay, alright?" she asked as she stood up

"I just can't believe someone of my kind would want to do this. Now he has my people manipulated to believe his lies, I just can't ta-" She hugged him again

"It's going to be okay, don't make it hurt more than it already does, okay?"

"Wh- okay I won't." he said

"Okay." She pulled back and smiled a toothy grin at him. Her teeth were sparklingly white.

"I'm going to hunt, wait here and don't go anywhere." He told her

He was walking away when he heard her whisper "Be safe."

He didn't stop walking "_what was with this She-elf. Why would she show affection for such an ugly creature as myself"_ he thought.

This didn't matter what mattered was that he was hungry. He had a craving for deer. And he could smell a buck not far away.

As he prepared for his lunge at the buck he realized a doe and a foal on the other side of the glade. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to attack the buck, so he turned and headed around to the smell of a black bear not far off.

As he was walking he was thinking _"Why couldn't I attack the buck, it was right there, I was hungry. But just seeing those other two I felt that if I attacked him they would be lost. I have never felt that way while hunting before. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_ He let out a bloodcurdling howl. As he finished he realized he might have scared off his lunch, so he broke into a run. He still had the scent it seemed as if it hadn't even heard him. When he reached his bear he prepared a lunge, then he sprung, just as he sprung the bear heard him and turned around with a roar. Before the roar even left its mouth its throat had been slit.

Eating always cleared his mind. After all the good meat was torn from the carcass he washed up in the river in which the bear had been fishing.

He returned to their makeshift camp. When he got there he found Hannah missing.

"HANNAH!" he roared

There was no reply

"HANNAH!" he yelled again

Again, there was no reply

He fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground. How could he have lost her?

A tear escaped his eye. _"What is this?" _he wondered. He had never shown affection for anything so he had never felt sadness, while, not real sadness.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Godfrey looked up. Hannah emerged. Godfrey broke down, Tears streaming down his face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE!"

"I had to go potty." She said with a childishly

"You scared me so much." He whispered

"I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to get back."

"Why, why do I feel this way!?" he asked

"You were scared I might be in trouble because you love me." She said

"No I can't love you, I CAN'T! There are so many other things going on right now" he yelled

"It's okay, friends love each other, because if they wouldn't really be friends would they?"

"I was just so scared. This is why you shouldn't have came with me!" he roared at her

She drew back in fear "You shouldn't be angry, it's only normal you should be scared for me. If you weren't so tough I'd worry about you a lot more. But you have evaded death. There's not much more you could have been through."

Chapter 6

Well this is a Conundrum

As Theodus and his army came upon the Rakkle Mountains a thought occurred to him. "_How am I going to get such a large army over these mountains?"_ so he called upon Ryan for advice.

Ryan said "We could always just bring them over sir. Us Lycans have fur you know; we can survive in harsh conditions."

"Yes. There is always that option, but I want to make it there by the new moon in three fortnights."

"Unless you can think of another way, I am of no service to you."

"Then… GET OUT!" he growled

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hannah… where are we?" Godfrey asked

"Umm…" she scratched her head "I don't know exactly."

They had been traveling all through the afternoon and it was getting darker by the second. They were in the middle of a swamp all the leaves on the trees were gone, and it reeked of dead animals.

As they slowly trudged on they got out of the wretched place. They had to set up camp, for it was dangerous to travel at night with such a small group. They built a fire and Hannah cooked some more apples for herself. Later she set up a tent she had brought for herself. Godfrey had not wanted a tent; he probably wouldn't have even fit if he had one. So he slept outside by the fire.

Godfrey had awoken to a sound. It wasn't a large sound, it was more like a mumble. When he was fully awake and alert the noise stopped. There was a movement in the brush nearby, and a goblin stepped out.

He was a stout, fat, green-as-could-be goblin. He dragged behind him a large wooden club about twice his size.

The goblin said "Why you here, this my land."

"We are only here temporarily. We will leave first thing tomorrow." Godfrey replied

"No you leave now!" the goblin grumbled in his scratchy cave-man talk

"I'm sorry but we have nowhere else to stay."

"Leave!" the goblin screamed

There was movement inside the tent. _"Oh no, If he sees her he will surely attack." _He thought

He growled at the goblin, it drew back. There was more movement in the tent. Hannah mumbled something unrecognizable.

This was the goblins chance. He leapt at Godfrey raising his club high above his head. Godfrey saw him in time to escape the club, which made the ground rumble when it hit.

Hannah got out of her tent looking tired but as soon as she saw the fearsome looking club in the goblins hand she went back inside.

Godfrey leapt at the goblin, but he was fast too. The goblin moved out of the way of the attack and bashed Godfrey in his ribs with the club. Godfrey fell. The goblin jumped on top of him and started to strangle him with the club. Godfrey thought he was dead. But the goblins hold loosened and it fell to the side. There was an arrow in the back of its head.

"Who did this?" he asked

Hannah appeared out of the woods with a bow in her hands and a quiver at her side. "I did." She said with a sing-song tone

He stared at her open mouthed. "H-"he started "never mind." He said.

"I was a general in an elven army and I kept a stronghold from being captured for over 400 years." She reminded him

"Oh yes. I suppose that would make sense. Let's get back to sleep." He said as he threw the once full of life body into the fire. When he did so the fire burst green light. Then died back to red.

Hannah went back inside her tent and Godfrey lay down. He couldn't seem to get any sleep though. All he could think about was more goblins; they would surely show up soon. The other thing bothering him was that Hannah had been the one to save him. He thought she was just a useless She-elf who had happened to save his life by chance. She was much more than that, she was a warrior.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The army stopped and took up camp around ten of the clock. Theodus had marched his army up high into the mountains. Now he had to wait at least two more nights for his rule to begin.

There was a crash outside. And then screams. Theodus hurried out of his luxurious tent to see a giant troll with a Lycan in his hand observing it as if it were food. The troll put the Lycan in his mouth and swallowed him whole. Theodus wouldn't have any of this so he rushed at the monster. He leaped up to its hand and started to climb using his claws to keep a grip as he quickly ran up the arm of the troll. As he reached the neck of the troll he clawed at its eye until there was nothing left but an empty socket oozing blood. The troll screamed and clawed at his face but Theodus was smarter than that, he moved to the back of the monstrous creatures head. Others followed his lead and started to climb, soon it was nothing but a ball of bleeding fur. By the end of the night there was a large feast fit for a king. Lycans eat nearly anything that they come across.

The next day Theodus set out early, his army at his heels.

"Forward… MARCH!" he yelled out yet again

This morning was perfect there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Theodus had a good feeling about today, he felt like accomplishing things today. And he did, he covered over twenty five miles.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey and Hannah also accomplished a lot that day. They made it to the Rakkle. There was only one problem… they didn't know how to find the passage. They looked for the tree shaped rocks but all they found was water and trees. Then they came upon a large pile of rocks, but it looked like a lump not a tree.

Godfrey told Hannah "I'm going to see if I can see better up there."

"Okay." She replied

Godfrey climbed the lump, but the rocks kept falling. It had been eroding horribly, so it was packed loosely. When he finally made it to the top he took a good look around he noticed movement. He wondered _"What is that?" _just then it turned around and saw him. It scurried into a small hole. Godfrey went after it rushing down the side of the rock lump. He stumbled many times.

When he finally made it there the small creature was gone. Godfrey stuck his nose down the hole it went into. He smelled stagnant air and it made him recoil.

He dug as he called for Hannah. He had found their passage. As the hole gradually opened up he began to see stairs, or what looked like stairs anyway.

"What is it?" Hannah said, winded

"I found it!" he said

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 3: Uprising

Lycan War (part I)

Lycan War (part I)

Prologue

Long ago there was a land that was in deep depression often resorting to violence among cities. This land was Alvastas.

There were many different kinds of creatures that lived there for example there were the Goblins, they were mostly peaceful except when confronted for territory, there were the Vampires, they were the uncrowned rulers of this land, they demanded human blood from their subjects. Each human city had to pay with five of their youngest adults. There were the humans of course, as no country that couldn't prosper without them, they were basically the labor class of this land, nobody cared if they lived or died, all they wanted them for was food and work.

Of course there were the Lycans. The Lycans were a violent bloodthirsty race, which have had no order since the era of their greatest king Icarus III, and his successors.

Now in this most darkest of times there is a king arising, he is thought to be one of the greatest Lycans of all, what with him trying to get the Lycans in power. His name is Theodus. But none of them know his true intentions. All but one, this one is Godfrey.

Chapter 1

The beginning

Godfrey was a supporter of Theodus in the beginning. He believed everything Theodus said whether his heart knew it was wrong or not.

Then one night when he was guarding Theodus' room (in case there were any assassins, because in these days even with all his supporters no one could be trusted) he overheard part of his conversation with his butler, Ryan.

"Ryan," he said "I have trusted you since I first came to power. You are the only person that I tell everything to. I trust you that is why I am telling you this. When I take control over this kingdom I plan on destroying all other races including the Vampires. You must tell no one of my plans, if anyone hears of my plans I will have you slain in an instance, if I have to I will do it with my own two paws."

Before Godfrey could hear anymore the relief shift came. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The most trusted Lycan of all was planning a complete annihilation of all races but Lycans even the most stupid of all creatures new that only one race could never keep a country going.

That night Godfrey couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk around the castle (the Lycans had taken control of the castle when they had first banded together.) to clear his mind. He thought he could trust Theodus.

He was such a likeable person. He was tall, he was very muscular, he had the most commanding of voices, he had a dark brown fur, and light brown eyes that didn't quite match his fur. People just naturally liked him. Unlike Godfrey.

Godfrey was not the most handsome of all Lycans. He had uncontrollably long, light brown fur, his eyes were blue unlike all the other Lycans who had brown eyes. Overall he was unattractive.

But that was beside the point, he wanted to know why. Why would he want to eliminate all the other races, it was all ludicrous to him.

Theodus was planning his next speech. He would give it tomorrow and it would be his last before he started his rebellion on the Vampires.

He had special plans for the Vampires; he planned on enslaving them and having an execution on every day until the Vampires were extinct. Then he would continue his conquest over the entire world. Hopefully by the time his 12th son passed away the only race left would be the Great Lycans.

As for his speech, it was a tiny matter. All he had to do was to capture their attention then he would have the country then the world.

Chapter 2

Leaving

"I'm leaving." Godfrey said

"You must have a reason, for if not why would my most loyal of subjects break off from this most awesome of a pack." Said Theodus

"I just don't feel I can trust you anymore. It frightens me to think what might happen if we gained too much power."

By now Theodus was getting suspicious. For why would his most loyal subject want to leave?

He whispered to Ryan "Who was on guard duty last night."

Ryan replied "I believe it was him sir."

Theodus then asked Godfrey "Were you on guard last night around nine of the clock."

Godfrey was getting scared now, for he had found him out. What would he say?

"No sir, I was not."

"Why do you lie?" Theodus asked

"Sir… I can't allow you to follow through with your evil plans, surely you know if you destroy all other races we will not survive!" Godfrey was losing patience now

Theodus yelled "Godfrey you know of my plans and I cannot let you live!"

With that Theodus attacked he barred his teeth and growled as he did so. But Godfrey knew he couldn't trust him so he was ready and he dodged the initial attack. But the next he wasn't so lucky. Theodus leaped at him and as Godfrey dodged again Theodus lashed out with his sharp claws. Godfrey took this blow to the side of his face. He could taste blood.

How could he have been so naïve? He should have left when he had the chance? He knew if he told him he would surely be killed and as of now it looked so.

Godfrey was distracted by his wounded face and when he wasn't looking Theodus slashed his claws straight up his body. Godfrey wouldn't make that mistake again now he was focused. As Theodus went for his next strike Godfrey dodged but this time he fought back and got a piece of his ear with his fearsome bite. This got Theodus angry "So that's how it's gonna be huh, bring it on!" In one last lunge Theodus stabbed his claws into Godfrey's heart.

Chapter 3

Uprising

Slowly the wounded Lycan stirred. Hannah had been walking through the woods when she found him lying dead on the ground. Luckily Hannah had found him when she did, if she hadn't he surely would have been gone forever.

Hannah was one of the few elves left in Alvastas. Elves once ruled Alvastas, in their time (called the ancient times) there was rumored to be a fountain inside their stronghold high in the mountains. This fountains water had special healing properties, rumored to even raise the dead.

Hannah had once been a general in this stronghold. She had the duty, no the honor of watching over the fountain. The fountain had of course been destroyed in the turn of the century, along with the water. Hannah had saved a vial of this water just in case anything happened.

She had been saving it for a thousand years. She was saving it for the time destiny told her to use it. Now had been the time.

When she had found the0 dead Lycan destiny told her to use it.

The Lycan was opening his eyes now. This startled Hannah; she had seen the water take its effect before, the patients recovered in weeks, sometimes months. But this Lycan recovered in only two days. He must have had a very strong will to live, for if he hadn't he wouldn't of survived so long with a wound as bad as that, there was a small puncture in his heart. He survived fifteen minutes with that mortal wound. Those fifteen minutes saved his life.

"Why?" The Lycan asked

"Don't talk you are badly hurt and still need time for full recovery." Hannah told him.

"I can't feel my legs!" he growled

"That's a common side effect."

"I should be dead!" he roared at her

"I saved your life, you should be grateful!"

"Why?" he asked again but this time in a whisper

"Because, destiny told me to." She replied "Now shut up, you are wounded."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus had ordered Ryan to clean up the room. Ryan did so. He also bagged up Godfrey's body and carried it so far out of the Lycan territory that no one dared stray that far. Where he believed no one would find it. Before he left he uttered "Dirty Traitor." Then he spat on him and ran and hoped to make it back for Theodus's speech.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus was standing on a makeshift pedestal in the castle courtyard. He started his speech. "My friends, my loyal subjects, I called you here today to tell you the vampires are conspiring against us."

There was a gasp from somewhere in the crowd.

"Why would they do that there has been peace between us for 400 years!?" someone else yelled.

Theodus felt ecstatic, they fell for it. "I know, I know. But my friends, this is true. Unless we act now we will be eliminated, hunted down and slaughtered one by one. Let us act know and take up arms. All who oppose the Lycans will be destroyed!" these words boomed around the courtyard. Then it was silent, but only for a moment. There was a loud uproar of cheers.

They began a chant. "Theodus, Theodus, Theodus!" They repeated over and over again.

"Yes, yes." Theodus began "go home. Tell your families. We march tomorrow."

Chapter 4

The March

"Forward… MARCH!" Theodus roared at his large army.

News had spread fast of the March to Freedom. That's what they had called it after Theodus's speech yesterday. Tens of thousands of Lycans from the surrounding cities had gathered to fight with Theodus. No one could have believed this many Lycans even existed, moreover, that they would work together. And Theodus molded all their minds to believe that everything he had told them had been true. This army was _Unstoppable_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey had been recovering quickly over the past day. He was already back on his feet.

Hannah would have never believed there was anything with this strong of a will to live. When he told her why he needed to live she understood.

On the third day, He told Hannah he needed to leave.

Hannah had told him immediately "No you must not leave, you still need time to recover fully."

"No I must stop Theodus!" he roared

Hannah was not the type to let go of things easily. She was actually a very lonely person. She didn't want to let go of their newfound friendship, after all she was one of the last elves in Alvastas, and also one of the most beautiful. She had long, flowing, bleach blonde hair, beautiful light green eyes, she was not very tall, she was pale which was a genuine feature of elves, and she was a skinny elf that, also, is a genuine feature of elves. She was an extremely beautiful elf; people have mistaken her for an angel while they were strolling through the woods.

Godfrey was her first actual friend in three hundred years. She wasn't ready to let him go, so if he was going she was going.

"I'm coming with you." She told him commandingly

"No it's much too dangerous for you. I can't allow you to get hurt; I've already made the mistake of trusting Theodus, I can't get you dragged into this too."

"I can protect myself, I have lived for a century, and I was a general for an elven army!" she screamed. She was tired of being treated like a weak woman.

"If you get hurt I will be responsible, I don't need any more weight on my shoulders." He growled

"No I will not let you be responsible for nothing will happen to me."

At this point Godfrey knew there was no convincing this She-elf any different. The argument was lost.

"We set out tomorrow." He said quietly

"OH, THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, then hugged him.

Godfrey was taken with surprise and awe at this even so that he jumped. No one had ever shown any affection for him, not even his own mother.

"Wh-" she stopped him.

"We're friends right?" she asked, after letting go of him

"I've never had any friends. But I guess we are for you saved my life and I owe you eternally." He was awestricken

"Good I'll see you in the morning. Your room is over there. She pointed to a door in the corner of her hut. "There's a bed in there but I'm not sure you'll fit." She giggled

"Thank you again, my friend." He said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning they set out. Godfrey had some trouble standing that morning, so Hannah gave him some of her medicine.

"We really shouldn't leave this early." She said as she was mixing it up

"I have a duty to my kind; they are marching to the gates of Hell." He told her

"I understand."

And after he could stand they set out with their supplies, their hopes, and their newfound friendship.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus couldn't sleep that night. He had a feeling there was something wrong, that there was something was out of place.

He called for Ryan. "Ryan," he said "Did you dispose of that nuisance um… o' bother, what was his name again? Oh yes, Godfrey."

"Yes sir, I did it with the utmost of care." Ryan lied

"Good. It feels like something is missing, like it's out of place."

"It's probably just pre-battle anxiety, sir."

"Yes, yes. That's it" Theodus told himself

But little did he know of this small detail, this speck on his genius plan. That speck was that Godfrey hadn't been taken cared of properly. This detail might well foil his plans of mass extinction.

Chapter 5

The Journey Begins

Godfrey knew that he had to inform the Vampire Queen of this devious plan. How he would make it there before Theodus, he did not know.

Hannah was looking at her maps while eating an apple.

"I think I've found out how we could make it there before him." She said in between a bite.

"How?" Godfrey asked

"When we reach the Rakkle Mountains there is supposed to be an underground path."

"How will we find it?" he was feeling skeptical

"I don't know, it says there's a strange rock formation that looks like a tree. But this map is a century old, even if it still is there it will be badly deformed." She told him with a look of dismay on her face

"So we don't even know if we can find it?" he asked yet another question

"Are you trying to put me down?" she asked with a childish look on her face

"No. I am sorry if I have made you sad, it's just that I can't take the risk of letting my people make a horrible mistake." He said then put his head in his paws

"It's gonna be okay, alright?" she asked as she stood up

"I just can't believe someone of my kind would want to do this. Now he has my people manipulated to believe his lies, I just can't ta-" She hugged him again

"It's going to be okay, don't make it hurt more than it already does, okay?"

"Wh- okay I won't." he said

"Okay." She pulled back and smiled a toothy grin at him. Her teeth were sparklingly white.

"I'm going to hunt, wait here and don't go anywhere." He told her

He was walking away when he heard her whisper "Be safe."

He didn't stop walking "_what was with this She-elf. Why would she show affection for such an ugly creature as myself"_ he thought.

This didn't matter what mattered was that he was hungry. He had a craving for deer. And he could smell a buck not far away.

As he prepared for his lunge at the buck he realized a doe and a foal on the other side of the glade. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to attack the buck, so he turned and headed around to the smell of a black bear not far off.

As he was walking he was thinking _"Why couldn't I attack the buck, it was right there, I was hungry. But just seeing those other two I felt that if I attacked him they would be lost. I have never felt that way while hunting before. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_ He let out a bloodcurdling howl. As he finished he realized he might have scared off his lunch, so he broke into a run. He still had the scent it seemed as if it hadn't even heard him. When he reached his bear he prepared a lunge, then he sprung, just as he sprung the bear heard him and turned around with a roar. Before the roar even left its mouth its throat had been slit.

Eating always cleared his mind. After all the good meat was torn from the carcass he washed up in the river in which the bear had been fishing.

He returned to their makeshift camp. When he got there he found Hannah missing.

"HANNAH!" he roared

There was no reply

"HANNAH!" he yelled again

Again, there was no reply

He fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground. How could he have lost her?

A tear escaped his eye. _"What is this?" _he wondered. He had never shown affection for anything so he had never felt sadness, while, not real sadness.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Godfrey looked up. Hannah emerged. Godfrey broke down, Tears streaming down his face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE!"

"I had to go potty." She said with a childishly

"You scared me so much." He whispered

"I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to get back."

"Why, why do I feel this way!?" he asked

"You were scared I might be in trouble because you love me." She said

"No I can't love you, I CAN'T! There are so many other things going on right now" he yelled

"It's okay, friends love each other, because if they wouldn't really be friends would they?"

"I was just so scared. This is why you shouldn't have came with me!" he roared at her

She drew back in fear "You shouldn't be angry, it's only normal you should be scared for me. If you weren't so tough I'd worry about you a lot more. But you have evaded death. There's not much more you could have been through."

Chapter 6

Well this is a Conundrum

As Theodus and his army came upon the Rakkle Mountains a thought occurred to him. "_How am I going to get such a large army over these mountains?"_ so he called upon Ryan for advice.

Ryan said "We could always just bring them over sir. Us Lycans have fur you know; we can survive in harsh conditions."

"Yes. There is always that option, but I want to make it there by the new moon in three fortnights."

"Unless you can think of another way, I am of no service to you."

"Then… GET OUT!" he growled

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hannah… where are we?" Godfrey asked

"Umm…" she scratched her head "I don't know exactly."

They had been traveling all through the afternoon and it was getting darker by the second. They were in the middle of a swamp all the leaves on the trees were gone, and it reeked of dead animals.

As they slowly trudged on they got out of the wretched place. They had to set up camp, for it was dangerous to travel at night with such a small group. They built a fire and Hannah cooked some more apples for herself. Later she set up a tent she had brought for herself. Godfrey had not wanted a tent; he probably wouldn't have even fit if he had one. So he slept outside by the fire.

Godfrey had awoken to a sound. It wasn't a large sound, it was more like a mumble. When he was fully awake and alert the noise stopped. There was a movement in the brush nearby, and a goblin stepped out.

He was a stout, fat, green-as-could-be goblin. He dragged behind him a large wooden club about twice his size.

The goblin said "Why you here, this my land."

"We are only here temporarily. We will leave first thing tomorrow." Godfrey replied

"No you leave now!" the goblin grumbled in his scratchy cave-man talk

"I'm sorry but we have nowhere else to stay."

"Leave!" the goblin screamed

There was movement inside the tent. _"Oh no, If he sees her he will surely attack." _He thought

He growled at the goblin, it drew back. There was more movement in the tent. Hannah mumbled something unrecognizable.

This was the goblins chance. He leapt at Godfrey raising his club high above his head. Godfrey saw him in time to escape the club, which made the ground rumble when it hit.

Hannah got out of her tent looking tired but as soon as she saw the fearsome looking club in the goblins hand she went back inside.

Godfrey leapt at the goblin, but he was fast too. The goblin moved out of the way of the attack and bashed Godfrey in his ribs with the club. Godfrey fell. The goblin jumped on top of him and started to strangle him with the club. Godfrey thought he was dead. But the goblins hold loosened and it fell to the side. There was an arrow in the back of its head.

"Who did this?" he asked

Hannah appeared out of the woods with a bow in her hands and a quiver at her side. "I did." She said with a sing-song tone

He stared at her open mouthed. "H-"he started "never mind." He said.

"I was a general in an elven army and I kept a stronghold from being captured for over 400 years." She reminded him

"Oh yes. I suppose that would make sense. Let's get back to sleep." He said as he threw the once full of life body into the fire. When he did so the fire burst green light. Then died back to red.

Hannah went back inside her tent and Godfrey lay down. He couldn't seem to get any sleep though. All he could think about was more goblins; they would surely show up soon. The other thing bothering him was that Hannah had been the one to save him. He thought she was just a useless She-elf who had happened to save his life by chance. She was much more than that, she was a warrior.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The army stopped and took up camp around ten of the clock. Theodus had marched his army up high into the mountains. Now he had to wait at least two more nights for his rule to begin.

There was a crash outside. And then screams. Theodus hurried out of his luxurious tent to see a giant troll with a Lycan in his hand observing it as if it were food. The troll put the Lycan in his mouth and swallowed him whole. Theodus wouldn't have any of this so he rushed at the monster. He leaped up to its hand and started to climb using his claws to keep a grip as he quickly ran up the arm of the troll. As he reached the neck of the troll he clawed at its eye until there was nothing left but an empty socket oozing blood. The troll screamed and clawed at his face but Theodus was smarter than that, he moved to the back of the monstrous creatures head. Others followed his lead and started to climb, soon it was nothing but a ball of bleeding fur. By the end of the night there was a large feast fit for a king. Lycans eat nearly anything that they come across.

The next day Theodus set out early, his army at his heels.

"Forward… MARCH!" he yelled out yet again

This morning was perfect there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Theodus had a good feeling about today, he felt like accomplishing things today. And he did, he covered over twenty five miles.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey and Hannah also accomplished a lot that day. They made it to the Rakkle. There was only one problem… they didn't know how to find the passage. They looked for the tree shaped rocks but all they found was water and trees. Then they came upon a large pile of rocks, but it looked like a lump not a tree.

Godfrey told Hannah "I'm going to see if I can see better up there."

"Okay." She replied

Godfrey climbed the lump, but the rocks kept falling. It had been eroding horribly, so it was packed loosely. When he finally made it to the top he took a good look around he noticed movement. He wondered _"What is that?" _just then it turned around and saw him. It scurried into a small hole. Godfrey went after it rushing down the side of the rock lump. He stumbled many times.

When he finally made it there the small creature was gone. Godfrey stuck his nose down the hole it went into. He smelled stagnant air and it made him recoil.

He dug as he called for Hannah. He had found their passage. As the hole gradually opened up he began to see stairs, or what looked like stairs anyway.

"What is it?" Hannah said, winded

"I found it!" he said

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 4: The March

Lycan War (part I)

Lycan War (part I)

Prologue

Long ago there was a land that was in deep depression often resorting to violence among cities. This land was Alvastas.

There were many different kinds of creatures that lived there for example there were the Goblins, they were mostly peaceful except when confronted for territory, there were the Vampires, they were the uncrowned rulers of this land, they demanded human blood from their subjects. Each human city had to pay with five of their youngest adults. There were the humans of course, as no country that couldn't prosper without them, they were basically the labor class of this land, nobody cared if they lived or died, all they wanted them for was food and work.

Of course there were the Lycans. The Lycans were a violent bloodthirsty race, which have had no order since the era of their greatest king Icarus III, and his successors.

Now in this most darkest of times there is a king arising, he is thought to be one of the greatest Lycans of all, what with him trying to get the Lycans in power. His name is Theodus. But none of them know his true intentions. All but one, this one is Godfrey.

Chapter 1

The beginning

Godfrey was a supporter of Theodus in the beginning. He believed everything Theodus said whether his heart knew it was wrong or not.

Then one night when he was guarding Theodus' room (in case there were any assassins, because in these days even with all his supporters no one could be trusted) he overheard part of his conversation with his butler, Ryan.

"Ryan," he said "I have trusted you since I first came to power. You are the only person that I tell everything to. I trust you that is why I am telling you this. When I take control over this kingdom I plan on destroying all other races including the Vampires. You must tell no one of my plans, if anyone hears of my plans I will have you slain in an instance, if I have to I will do it with my own two paws."

Before Godfrey could hear anymore the relief shift came. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The most trusted Lycan of all was planning a complete annihilation of all races but Lycans even the most stupid of all creatures new that only one race could never keep a country going.

That night Godfrey couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk around the castle (the Lycans had taken control of the castle when they had first banded together.) to clear his mind. He thought he could trust Theodus.

He was such a likeable person. He was tall, he was very muscular, he had the most commanding of voices, he had a dark brown fur, and light brown eyes that didn't quite match his fur. People just naturally liked him. Unlike Godfrey.

Godfrey was not the most handsome of all Lycans. He had uncontrollably long, light brown fur, his eyes were blue unlike all the other Lycans who had brown eyes. Overall he was unattractive.

But that was beside the point, he wanted to know why. Why would he want to eliminate all the other races, it was all ludicrous to him.

Theodus was planning his next speech. He would give it tomorrow and it would be his last before he started his rebellion on the Vampires.

He had special plans for the Vampires; he planned on enslaving them and having an execution on every day until the Vampires were extinct. Then he would continue his conquest over the entire world. Hopefully by the time his 12th son passed away the only race left would be the Great Lycans.

As for his speech, it was a tiny matter. All he had to do was to capture their attention then he would have the country then the world.

Chapter 2

Leaving

"I'm leaving." Godfrey said

"You must have a reason, for if not why would my most loyal of subjects break off from this most awesome of a pack." Said Theodus

"I just don't feel I can trust you anymore. It frightens me to think what might happen if we gained too much power."

By now Theodus was getting suspicious. For why would his most loyal subject want to leave?

He whispered to Ryan "Who was on guard duty last night."

Ryan replied "I believe it was him sir."

Theodus then asked Godfrey "Were you on guard last night around nine of the clock."

Godfrey was getting scared now, for he had found him out. What would he say?

"No sir, I was not."

"Why do you lie?" Theodus asked

"Sir… I can't allow you to follow through with your evil plans, surely you know if you destroy all other races we will not survive!" Godfrey was losing patience now

Theodus yelled "Godfrey you know of my plans and I cannot let you live!"

With that Theodus attacked he barred his teeth and growled as he did so. But Godfrey knew he couldn't trust him so he was ready and he dodged the initial attack. But the next he wasn't so lucky. Theodus leaped at him and as Godfrey dodged again Theodus lashed out with his sharp claws. Godfrey took this blow to the side of his face. He could taste blood.

How could he have been so naïve? He should have left when he had the chance? He knew if he told him he would surely be killed and as of now it looked so.

Godfrey was distracted by his wounded face and when he wasn't looking Theodus slashed his claws straight up his body. Godfrey wouldn't make that mistake again now he was focused. As Theodus went for his next strike Godfrey dodged but this time he fought back and got a piece of his ear with his fearsome bite. This got Theodus angry "So that's how it's gonna be huh, bring it on!" In one last lunge Theodus stabbed his claws into Godfrey's heart.

Chapter 3

Uprising

Slowly the wounded Lycan stirred. Hannah had been walking through the woods when she found him lying dead on the ground. Luckily Hannah had found him when she did, if she hadn't he surely would have been gone forever.

Hannah was one of the few elves left in Alvastas. Elves once ruled Alvastas, in their time (called the ancient times) there was rumored to be a fountain inside their stronghold high in the mountains. This fountains water had special healing properties, rumored to even raise the dead.

Hannah had once been a general in this stronghold. She had the duty, no the honor of watching over the fountain. The fountain had of course been destroyed in the turn of the century, along with the water. Hannah had saved a vial of this water just in case anything happened.

She had been saving it for a thousand years. She was saving it for the time destiny told her to use it. Now had been the time.

When she had found the0 dead Lycan destiny told her to use it.

The Lycan was opening his eyes now. This startled Hannah; she had seen the water take its effect before, the patients recovered in weeks, sometimes months. But this Lycan recovered in only two days. He must have had a very strong will to live, for if he hadn't he wouldn't of survived so long with a wound as bad as that, there was a small puncture in his heart. He survived fifteen minutes with that mortal wound. Those fifteen minutes saved his life.

"Why?" The Lycan asked

"Don't talk you are badly hurt and still need time for full recovery." Hannah told him.

"I can't feel my legs!" he growled

"That's a common side effect."

"I should be dead!" he roared at her

"I saved your life, you should be grateful!"

"Why?" he asked again but this time in a whisper

"Because, destiny told me to." She replied "Now shut up, you are wounded."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus had ordered Ryan to clean up the room. Ryan did so. He also bagged up Godfrey's body and carried it so far out of the Lycan territory that no one dared stray that far. Where he believed no one would find it. Before he left he uttered "Dirty Traitor." Then he spat on him and ran and hoped to make it back for Theodus's speech.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus was standing on a makeshift pedestal in the castle courtyard. He started his speech. "My friends, my loyal subjects, I called you here today to tell you the vampires are conspiring against us."

There was a gasp from somewhere in the crowd.

"Why would they do that there has been peace between us for 400 years!?" someone else yelled.

Theodus felt ecstatic, they fell for it. "I know, I know. But my friends, this is true. Unless we act now we will be eliminated, hunted down and slaughtered one by one. Let us act know and take up arms. All who oppose the Lycans will be destroyed!" these words boomed around the courtyard. Then it was silent, but only for a moment. There was a loud uproar of cheers.

They began a chant. "Theodus, Theodus, Theodus!" They repeated over and over again.

"Yes, yes." Theodus began "go home. Tell your families. We march tomorrow."

Chapter 4

The March

"Forward… MARCH!" Theodus roared at his large army.

News had spread fast of the March to Freedom. That's what they had called it after Theodus's speech yesterday. Tens of thousands of Lycans from the surrounding cities had gathered to fight with Theodus. No one could have believed this many Lycans even existed, moreover, that they would work together. And Theodus molded all their minds to believe that everything he had told them had been true. This army was _Unstoppable_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey had been recovering quickly over the past day. He was already back on his feet.

Hannah would have never believed there was anything with this strong of a will to live. When he told her why he needed to live she understood.

On the third day, He told Hannah he needed to leave.

Hannah had told him immediately "No you must not leave, you still need time to recover fully."

"No I must stop Theodus!" he roared

Hannah was not the type to let go of things easily. She was actually a very lonely person. She didn't want to let go of their newfound friendship, after all she was one of the last elves in Alvastas, and also one of the most beautiful. She had long, flowing, bleach blonde hair, beautiful light green eyes, she was not very tall, she was pale which was a genuine feature of elves, and she was a skinny elf that, also, is a genuine feature of elves. She was an extremely beautiful elf; people have mistaken her for an angel while they were strolling through the woods.

Godfrey was her first actual friend in three hundred years. She wasn't ready to let him go, so if he was going she was going.

"I'm coming with you." She told him commandingly

"No it's much too dangerous for you. I can't allow you to get hurt; I've already made the mistake of trusting Theodus, I can't get you dragged into this too."

"I can protect myself, I have lived for a century, and I was a general for an elven army!" she screamed. She was tired of being treated like a weak woman.

"If you get hurt I will be responsible, I don't need any more weight on my shoulders." He growled

"No I will not let you be responsible for nothing will happen to me."

At this point Godfrey knew there was no convincing this She-elf any different. The argument was lost.

"We set out tomorrow." He said quietly

"OH, THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, then hugged him.

Godfrey was taken with surprise and awe at this even so that he jumped. No one had ever shown any affection for him, not even his own mother.

"Wh-" she stopped him.

"We're friends right?" she asked, after letting go of him

"I've never had any friends. But I guess we are for you saved my life and I owe you eternally." He was awestricken

"Good I'll see you in the morning. Your room is over there. She pointed to a door in the corner of her hut. "There's a bed in there but I'm not sure you'll fit." She giggled

"Thank you again, my friend." He said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning they set out. Godfrey had some trouble standing that morning, so Hannah gave him some of her medicine.

"We really shouldn't leave this early." She said as she was mixing it up

"I have a duty to my kind; they are marching to the gates of Hell." He told her

"I understand."

And after he could stand they set out with their supplies, their hopes, and their newfound friendship.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus couldn't sleep that night. He had a feeling there was something wrong, that there was something was out of place.

He called for Ryan. "Ryan," he said "Did you dispose of that nuisance um… o' bother, what was his name again? Oh yes, Godfrey."

"Yes sir, I did it with the utmost of care." Ryan lied

"Good. It feels like something is missing, like it's out of place."

"It's probably just pre-battle anxiety, sir."

"Yes, yes. That's it" Theodus told himself

But little did he know of this small detail, this speck on his genius plan. That speck was that Godfrey hadn't been taken cared of properly. This detail might well foil his plans of mass extinction.

Chapter 5

The Journey Begins

Godfrey knew that he had to inform the Vampire Queen of this devious plan. How he would make it there before Theodus, he did not know.

Hannah was looking at her maps while eating an apple.

"I think I've found out how we could make it there before him." She said in between a bite.

"How?" Godfrey asked

"When we reach the Rakkle Mountains there is supposed to be an underground path."

"How will we find it?" he was feeling skeptical

"I don't know, it says there's a strange rock formation that looks like a tree. But this map is a century old, even if it still is there it will be badly deformed." She told him with a look of dismay on her face

"So we don't even know if we can find it?" he asked yet another question

"Are you trying to put me down?" she asked with a childish look on her face

"No. I am sorry if I have made you sad, it's just that I can't take the risk of letting my people make a horrible mistake." He said then put his head in his paws

"It's gonna be okay, alright?" she asked as she stood up

"I just can't believe someone of my kind would want to do this. Now he has my people manipulated to believe his lies, I just can't ta-" She hugged him again

"It's going to be okay, don't make it hurt more than it already does, okay?"

"Wh- okay I won't." he said

"Okay." She pulled back and smiled a toothy grin at him. Her teeth were sparklingly white.

"I'm going to hunt, wait here and don't go anywhere." He told her

He was walking away when he heard her whisper "Be safe."

He didn't stop walking "_what was with this She-elf. Why would she show affection for such an ugly creature as myself"_ he thought.

This didn't matter what mattered was that he was hungry. He had a craving for deer. And he could smell a buck not far away.

As he prepared for his lunge at the buck he realized a doe and a foal on the other side of the glade. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to attack the buck, so he turned and headed around to the smell of a black bear not far off.

As he was walking he was thinking _"Why couldn't I attack the buck, it was right there, I was hungry. But just seeing those other two I felt that if I attacked him they would be lost. I have never felt that way while hunting before. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_ He let out a bloodcurdling howl. As he finished he realized he might have scared off his lunch, so he broke into a run. He still had the scent it seemed as if it hadn't even heard him. When he reached his bear he prepared a lunge, then he sprung, just as he sprung the bear heard him and turned around with a roar. Before the roar even left its mouth its throat had been slit.

Eating always cleared his mind. After all the good meat was torn from the carcass he washed up in the river in which the bear had been fishing.

He returned to their makeshift camp. When he got there he found Hannah missing.

"HANNAH!" he roared

There was no reply

"HANNAH!" he yelled again

Again, there was no reply

He fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground. How could he have lost her?

A tear escaped his eye. _"What is this?" _he wondered. He had never shown affection for anything so he had never felt sadness, while, not real sadness.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Godfrey looked up. Hannah emerged. Godfrey broke down, Tears streaming down his face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE!"

"I had to go potty." She said with a childishly

"You scared me so much." He whispered

"I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to get back."

"Why, why do I feel this way!?" he asked

"You were scared I might be in trouble because you love me." She said

"No I can't love you, I CAN'T! There are so many other things going on right now" he yelled

"It's okay, friends love each other, because if they wouldn't really be friends would they?"

"I was just so scared. This is why you shouldn't have came with me!" he roared at her

She drew back in fear "You shouldn't be angry, it's only normal you should be scared for me. If you weren't so tough I'd worry about you a lot more. But you have evaded death. There's not much more you could have been through."

Chapter 6

Well this is a Conundrum

As Theodus and his army came upon the Rakkle Mountains a thought occurred to him. "_How am I going to get such a large army over these mountains?"_ so he called upon Ryan for advice.

Ryan said "We could always just bring them over sir. Us Lycans have fur you know; we can survive in harsh conditions."

"Yes. There is always that option, but I want to make it there by the new moon in three fortnights."

"Unless you can think of another way, I am of no service to you."

"Then… GET OUT!" he growled

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hannah… where are we?" Godfrey asked

"Umm…" she scratched her head "I don't know exactly."

They had been traveling all through the afternoon and it was getting darker by the second. They were in the middle of a swamp all the leaves on the trees were gone, and it reeked of dead animals.

As they slowly trudged on they got out of the wretched place. They had to set up camp, for it was dangerous to travel at night with such a small group. They built a fire and Hannah cooked some more apples for herself. Later she set up a tent she had brought for herself. Godfrey had not wanted a tent; he probably wouldn't have even fit if he had one. So he slept outside by the fire.

Godfrey had awoken to a sound. It wasn't a large sound, it was more like a mumble. When he was fully awake and alert the noise stopped. There was a movement in the brush nearby, and a goblin stepped out.

He was a stout, fat, green-as-could-be goblin. He dragged behind him a large wooden club about twice his size.

The goblin said "Why you here, this my land."

"We are only here temporarily. We will leave first thing tomorrow." Godfrey replied

"No you leave now!" the goblin grumbled in his scratchy cave-man talk

"I'm sorry but we have nowhere else to stay."

"Leave!" the goblin screamed

There was movement inside the tent. _"Oh no, If he sees her he will surely attack." _He thought

He growled at the goblin, it drew back. There was more movement in the tent. Hannah mumbled something unrecognizable.

This was the goblins chance. He leapt at Godfrey raising his club high above his head. Godfrey saw him in time to escape the club, which made the ground rumble when it hit.

Hannah got out of her tent looking tired but as soon as she saw the fearsome looking club in the goblins hand she went back inside.

Godfrey leapt at the goblin, but he was fast too. The goblin moved out of the way of the attack and bashed Godfrey in his ribs with the club. Godfrey fell. The goblin jumped on top of him and started to strangle him with the club. Godfrey thought he was dead. But the goblins hold loosened and it fell to the side. There was an arrow in the back of its head.

"Who did this?" he asked

Hannah appeared out of the woods with a bow in her hands and a quiver at her side. "I did." She said with a sing-song tone

He stared at her open mouthed. "H-"he started "never mind." He said.

"I was a general in an elven army and I kept a stronghold from being captured for over 400 years." She reminded him

"Oh yes. I suppose that would make sense. Let's get back to sleep." He said as he threw the once full of life body into the fire. When he did so the fire burst green light. Then died back to red.

Hannah went back inside her tent and Godfrey lay down. He couldn't seem to get any sleep though. All he could think about was more goblins; they would surely show up soon. The other thing bothering him was that Hannah had been the one to save him. He thought she was just a useless She-elf who had happened to save his life by chance. She was much more than that, she was a warrior.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The army stopped and took up camp around ten of the clock. Theodus had marched his army up high into the mountains. Now he had to wait at least two more nights for his rule to begin.

There was a crash outside. And then screams. Theodus hurried out of his luxurious tent to see a giant troll with a Lycan in his hand observing it as if it were food. The troll put the Lycan in his mouth and swallowed him whole. Theodus wouldn't have any of this so he rushed at the monster. He leaped up to its hand and started to climb using his claws to keep a grip as he quickly ran up the arm of the troll. As he reached the neck of the troll he clawed at its eye until there was nothing left but an empty socket oozing blood. The troll screamed and clawed at his face but Theodus was smarter than that, he moved to the back of the monstrous creatures head. Others followed his lead and started to climb, soon it was nothing but a ball of bleeding fur. By the end of the night there was a large feast fit for a king. Lycans eat nearly anything that they come across.

The next day Theodus set out early, his army at his heels.

"Forward… MARCH!" he yelled out yet again

This morning was perfect there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Theodus had a good feeling about today, he felt like accomplishing things today. And he did, he covered over twenty five miles.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey and Hannah also accomplished a lot that day. They made it to the Rakkle. There was only one problem… they didn't know how to find the passage. They looked for the tree shaped rocks but all they found was water and trees. Then they came upon a large pile of rocks, but it looked like a lump not a tree.

Godfrey told Hannah "I'm going to see if I can see better up there."

"Okay." She replied

Godfrey climbed the lump, but the rocks kept falling. It had been eroding horribly, so it was packed loosely. When he finally made it to the top he took a good look around he noticed movement. He wondered _"What is that?" _just then it turned around and saw him. It scurried into a small hole. Godfrey went after it rushing down the side of the rock lump. He stumbled many times.

When he finally made it there the small creature was gone. Godfrey stuck his nose down the hole it went into. He smelled stagnant air and it made him recoil.

He dug as he called for Hannah. He had found their passage. As the hole gradually opened up he began to see stairs, or what looked like stairs anyway.

"What is it?" Hannah said, winded

"I found it!" he said

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

Lycan War (part I)

Lycan War (part I)

Prologue

Long ago there was a land that was in deep depression often resorting to violence among cities. This land was Alvastas.

There were many different kinds of creatures that lived there for example there were the Goblins, they were mostly peaceful except when confronted for territory, there were the Vampires, they were the uncrowned rulers of this land, they demanded human blood from their subjects. Each human city had to pay with five of their youngest adults. There were the humans of course, as no country that couldn't prosper without them, they were basically the labor class of this land, nobody cared if they lived or died, all they wanted them for was food and work.

Of course there were the Lycans. The Lycans were a violent bloodthirsty race, which have had no order since the era of their greatest king Icarus III, and his successors.

Now in this most darkest of times there is a king arising, he is thought to be one of the greatest Lycans of all, what with him trying to get the Lycans in power. His name is Theodus. But none of them know his true intentions. All but one, this one is Godfrey.

Chapter 1

The beginning

Godfrey was a supporter of Theodus in the beginning. He believed everything Theodus said whether his heart knew it was wrong or not.

Then one night when he was guarding Theodus' room (in case there were any assassins, because in these days even with all his supporters no one could be trusted) he overheard part of his conversation with his butler, Ryan.

"Ryan," he said "I have trusted you since I first came to power. You are the only person that I tell everything to. I trust you that is why I am telling you this. When I take control over this kingdom I plan on destroying all other races including the Vampires. You must tell no one of my plans, if anyone hears of my plans I will have you slain in an instance, if I have to I will do it with my own two paws."

Before Godfrey could hear anymore the relief shift came. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The most trusted Lycan of all was planning a complete annihilation of all races but Lycans even the most stupid of all creatures new that only one race could never keep a country going.

That night Godfrey couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk around the castle (the Lycans had taken control of the castle when they had first banded together.) to clear his mind. He thought he could trust Theodus.

He was such a likeable person. He was tall, he was very muscular, he had the most commanding of voices, he had a dark brown fur, and light brown eyes that didn't quite match his fur. People just naturally liked him. Unlike Godfrey.

Godfrey was not the most handsome of all Lycans. He had uncontrollably long, light brown fur, his eyes were blue unlike all the other Lycans who had brown eyes. Overall he was unattractive.

But that was beside the point, he wanted to know why. Why would he want to eliminate all the other races, it was all ludicrous to him.

Theodus was planning his next speech. He would give it tomorrow and it would be his last before he started his rebellion on the Vampires.

He had special plans for the Vampires; he planned on enslaving them and having an execution on every day until the Vampires were extinct. Then he would continue his conquest over the entire world. Hopefully by the time his 12th son passed away the only race left would be the Great Lycans.

As for his speech, it was a tiny matter. All he had to do was to capture their attention then he would have the country then the world.

Chapter 2

Leaving

"I'm leaving." Godfrey said

"You must have a reason, for if not why would my most loyal of subjects break off from this most awesome of a pack." Said Theodus

"I just don't feel I can trust you anymore. It frightens me to think what might happen if we gained too much power."

By now Theodus was getting suspicious. For why would his most loyal subject want to leave?

He whispered to Ryan "Who was on guard duty last night."

Ryan replied "I believe it was him sir."

Theodus then asked Godfrey "Were you on guard last night around nine of the clock."

Godfrey was getting scared now, for he had found him out. What would he say?

"No sir, I was not."

"Why do you lie?" Theodus asked

"Sir… I can't allow you to follow through with your evil plans, surely you know if you destroy all other races we will not survive!" Godfrey was losing patience now

Theodus yelled "Godfrey you know of my plans and I cannot let you live!"

With that Theodus attacked he barred his teeth and growled as he did so. But Godfrey knew he couldn't trust him so he was ready and he dodged the initial attack. But the next he wasn't so lucky. Theodus leaped at him and as Godfrey dodged again Theodus lashed out with his sharp claws. Godfrey took this blow to the side of his face. He could taste blood.

How could he have been so naïve? He should have left when he had the chance? He knew if he told him he would surely be killed and as of now it looked so.

Godfrey was distracted by his wounded face and when he wasn't looking Theodus slashed his claws straight up his body. Godfrey wouldn't make that mistake again now he was focused. As Theodus went for his next strike Godfrey dodged but this time he fought back and got a piece of his ear with his fearsome bite. This got Theodus angry "So that's how it's gonna be huh, bring it on!" In one last lunge Theodus stabbed his claws into Godfrey's heart.

Chapter 3

Uprising

Slowly the wounded Lycan stirred. Hannah had been walking through the woods when she found him lying dead on the ground. Luckily Hannah had found him when she did, if she hadn't he surely would have been gone forever.

Hannah was one of the few elves left in Alvastas. Elves once ruled Alvastas, in their time (called the ancient times) there was rumored to be a fountain inside their stronghold high in the mountains. This fountains water had special healing properties, rumored to even raise the dead.

Hannah had once been a general in this stronghold. She had the duty, no the honor of watching over the fountain. The fountain had of course been destroyed in the turn of the century, along with the water. Hannah had saved a vial of this water just in case anything happened.

She had been saving it for a thousand years. She was saving it for the time destiny told her to use it. Now had been the time.

When she had found the0 dead Lycan destiny told her to use it.

The Lycan was opening his eyes now. This startled Hannah; she had seen the water take its effect before, the patients recovered in weeks, sometimes months. But this Lycan recovered in only two days. He must have had a very strong will to live, for if he hadn't he wouldn't of survived so long with a wound as bad as that, there was a small puncture in his heart. He survived fifteen minutes with that mortal wound. Those fifteen minutes saved his life.

"Why?" The Lycan asked

"Don't talk you are badly hurt and still need time for full recovery." Hannah told him.

"I can't feel my legs!" he growled

"That's a common side effect."

"I should be dead!" he roared at her

"I saved your life, you should be grateful!"

"Why?" he asked again but this time in a whisper

"Because, destiny told me to." She replied "Now shut up, you are wounded."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus had ordered Ryan to clean up the room. Ryan did so. He also bagged up Godfrey's body and carried it so far out of the Lycan territory that no one dared stray that far. Where he believed no one would find it. Before he left he uttered "Dirty Traitor." Then he spat on him and ran and hoped to make it back for Theodus's speech.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus was standing on a makeshift pedestal in the castle courtyard. He started his speech. "My friends, my loyal subjects, I called you here today to tell you the vampires are conspiring against us."

There was a gasp from somewhere in the crowd.

"Why would they do that there has been peace between us for 400 years!?" someone else yelled.

Theodus felt ecstatic, they fell for it. "I know, I know. But my friends, this is true. Unless we act now we will be eliminated, hunted down and slaughtered one by one. Let us act know and take up arms. All who oppose the Lycans will be destroyed!" these words boomed around the courtyard. Then it was silent, but only for a moment. There was a loud uproar of cheers.

They began a chant. "Theodus, Theodus, Theodus!" They repeated over and over again.

"Yes, yes." Theodus began "go home. Tell your families. We march tomorrow."

Chapter 4

The March

"Forward… MARCH!" Theodus roared at his large army.

News had spread fast of the March to Freedom. That's what they had called it after Theodus's speech yesterday. Tens of thousands of Lycans from the surrounding cities had gathered to fight with Theodus. No one could have believed this many Lycans even existed, moreover, that they would work together. And Theodus molded all their minds to believe that everything he had told them had been true. This army was _Unstoppable_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey had been recovering quickly over the past day. He was already back on his feet.

Hannah would have never believed there was anything with this strong of a will to live. When he told her why he needed to live she understood.

On the third day, He told Hannah he needed to leave.

Hannah had told him immediately "No you must not leave, you still need time to recover fully."

"No I must stop Theodus!" he roared

Hannah was not the type to let go of things easily. She was actually a very lonely person. She didn't want to let go of their newfound friendship, after all she was one of the last elves in Alvastas, and also one of the most beautiful. She had long, flowing, bleach blonde hair, beautiful light green eyes, she was not very tall, she was pale which was a genuine feature of elves, and she was a skinny elf that, also, is a genuine feature of elves. She was an extremely beautiful elf; people have mistaken her for an angel while they were strolling through the woods.

Godfrey was her first actual friend in three hundred years. She wasn't ready to let him go, so if he was going she was going.

"I'm coming with you." She told him commandingly

"No it's much too dangerous for you. I can't allow you to get hurt; I've already made the mistake of trusting Theodus, I can't get you dragged into this too."

"I can protect myself, I have lived for a century, and I was a general for an elven army!" she screamed. She was tired of being treated like a weak woman.

"If you get hurt I will be responsible, I don't need any more weight on my shoulders." He growled

"No I will not let you be responsible for nothing will happen to me."

At this point Godfrey knew there was no convincing this She-elf any different. The argument was lost.

"We set out tomorrow." He said quietly

"OH, THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, then hugged him.

Godfrey was taken with surprise and awe at this even so that he jumped. No one had ever shown any affection for him, not even his own mother.

"Wh-" she stopped him.

"We're friends right?" she asked, after letting go of him

"I've never had any friends. But I guess we are for you saved my life and I owe you eternally." He was awestricken

"Good I'll see you in the morning. Your room is over there. She pointed to a door in the corner of her hut. "There's a bed in there but I'm not sure you'll fit." She giggled

"Thank you again, my friend." He said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning they set out. Godfrey had some trouble standing that morning, so Hannah gave him some of her medicine.

"We really shouldn't leave this early." She said as she was mixing it up

"I have a duty to my kind; they are marching to the gates of Hell." He told her

"I understand."

And after he could stand they set out with their supplies, their hopes, and their newfound friendship.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus couldn't sleep that night. He had a feeling there was something wrong, that there was something was out of place.

He called for Ryan. "Ryan," he said "Did you dispose of that nuisance um… o' bother, what was his name again? Oh yes, Godfrey."

"Yes sir, I did it with the utmost of care." Ryan lied

"Good. It feels like something is missing, like it's out of place."

"It's probably just pre-battle anxiety, sir."

"Yes, yes. That's it" Theodus told himself

But little did he know of this small detail, this speck on his genius plan. That speck was that Godfrey hadn't been taken cared of properly. This detail might well foil his plans of mass extinction.

Chapter 5

The Journey Begins

Godfrey knew that he had to inform the Vampire Queen of this devious plan. How he would make it there before Theodus, he did not know.

Hannah was looking at her maps while eating an apple.

"I think I've found out how we could make it there before him." She said in between a bite.

"How?" Godfrey asked

"When we reach the Rakkle Mountains there is supposed to be an underground path."

"How will we find it?" he was feeling skeptical

"I don't know, it says there's a strange rock formation that looks like a tree. But this map is a century old, even if it still is there it will be badly deformed." She told him with a look of dismay on her face

"So we don't even know if we can find it?" he asked yet another question

"Are you trying to put me down?" she asked with a childish look on her face

"No. I am sorry if I have made you sad, it's just that I can't take the risk of letting my people make a horrible mistake." He said then put his head in his paws

"It's gonna be okay, alright?" she asked as she stood up

"I just can't believe someone of my kind would want to do this. Now he has my people manipulated to believe his lies, I just can't ta-" She hugged him again

"It's going to be okay, don't make it hurt more than it already does, okay?"

"Wh- okay I won't." he said

"Okay." She pulled back and smiled a toothy grin at him. Her teeth were sparklingly white.

"I'm going to hunt, wait here and don't go anywhere." He told her

He was walking away when he heard her whisper "Be safe."

He didn't stop walking "_what was with this She-elf. Why would she show affection for such an ugly creature as myself"_ he thought.

This didn't matter what mattered was that he was hungry. He had a craving for deer. And he could smell a buck not far away.

As he prepared for his lunge at the buck he realized a doe and a foal on the other side of the glade. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to attack the buck, so he turned and headed around to the smell of a black bear not far off.

As he was walking he was thinking _"Why couldn't I attack the buck, it was right there, I was hungry. But just seeing those other two I felt that if I attacked him they would be lost. I have never felt that way while hunting before. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_ He let out a bloodcurdling howl. As he finished he realized he might have scared off his lunch, so he broke into a run. He still had the scent it seemed as if it hadn't even heard him. When he reached his bear he prepared a lunge, then he sprung, just as he sprung the bear heard him and turned around with a roar. Before the roar even left its mouth its throat had been slit.

Eating always cleared his mind. After all the good meat was torn from the carcass he washed up in the river in which the bear had been fishing.

He returned to their makeshift camp. When he got there he found Hannah missing.

"HANNAH!" he roared

There was no reply

"HANNAH!" he yelled again

Again, there was no reply

He fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground. How could he have lost her?

A tear escaped his eye. _"What is this?" _he wondered. He had never shown affection for anything so he had never felt sadness, while, not real sadness.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Godfrey looked up. Hannah emerged. Godfrey broke down, Tears streaming down his face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE!"

"I had to go potty." She said with a childishly

"You scared me so much." He whispered

"I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to get back."

"Why, why do I feel this way!?" he asked

"You were scared I might be in trouble because you love me." She said

"No I can't love you, I CAN'T! There are so many other things going on right now" he yelled

"It's okay, friends love each other, because if they wouldn't really be friends would they?"

"I was just so scared. This is why you shouldn't have came with me!" he roared at her

She drew back in fear "You shouldn't be angry, it's only normal you should be scared for me. If you weren't so tough I'd worry about you a lot more. But you have evaded death. There's not much more you could have been through."

Chapter 6

Well this is a Conundrum

As Theodus and his army came upon the Rakkle Mountains a thought occurred to him. "_How am I going to get such a large army over these mountains?"_ so he called upon Ryan for advice.

Ryan said "We could always just bring them over sir. Us Lycans have fur you know; we can survive in harsh conditions."

"Yes. There is always that option, but I want to make it there by the new moon in three fortnights."

"Unless you can think of another way, I am of no service to you."

"Then… GET OUT!" he growled

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hannah… where are we?" Godfrey asked

"Umm…" she scratched her head "I don't know exactly."

They had been traveling all through the afternoon and it was getting darker by the second. They were in the middle of a swamp all the leaves on the trees were gone, and it reeked of dead animals.

As they slowly trudged on they got out of the wretched place. They had to set up camp, for it was dangerous to travel at night with such a small group. They built a fire and Hannah cooked some more apples for herself. Later she set up a tent she had brought for herself. Godfrey had not wanted a tent; he probably wouldn't have even fit if he had one. So he slept outside by the fire.

Godfrey had awoken to a sound. It wasn't a large sound, it was more like a mumble. When he was fully awake and alert the noise stopped. There was a movement in the brush nearby, and a goblin stepped out.

He was a stout, fat, green-as-could-be goblin. He dragged behind him a large wooden club about twice his size.

The goblin said "Why you here, this my land."

"We are only here temporarily. We will leave first thing tomorrow." Godfrey replied

"No you leave now!" the goblin grumbled in his scratchy cave-man talk

"I'm sorry but we have nowhere else to stay."

"Leave!" the goblin screamed

There was movement inside the tent. _"Oh no, If he sees her he will surely attack." _He thought

He growled at the goblin, it drew back. There was more movement in the tent. Hannah mumbled something unrecognizable.

This was the goblins chance. He leapt at Godfrey raising his club high above his head. Godfrey saw him in time to escape the club, which made the ground rumble when it hit.

Hannah got out of her tent looking tired but as soon as she saw the fearsome looking club in the goblins hand she went back inside.

Godfrey leapt at the goblin, but he was fast too. The goblin moved out of the way of the attack and bashed Godfrey in his ribs with the club. Godfrey fell. The goblin jumped on top of him and started to strangle him with the club. Godfrey thought he was dead. But the goblins hold loosened and it fell to the side. There was an arrow in the back of its head.

"Who did this?" he asked

Hannah appeared out of the woods with a bow in her hands and a quiver at her side. "I did." She said with a sing-song tone

He stared at her open mouthed. "H-"he started "never mind." He said.

"I was a general in an elven army and I kept a stronghold from being captured for over 400 years." She reminded him

"Oh yes. I suppose that would make sense. Let's get back to sleep." He said as he threw the once full of life body into the fire. When he did so the fire burst green light. Then died back to red.

Hannah went back inside her tent and Godfrey lay down. He couldn't seem to get any sleep though. All he could think about was more goblins; they would surely show up soon. The other thing bothering him was that Hannah had been the one to save him. He thought she was just a useless She-elf who had happened to save his life by chance. She was much more than that, she was a warrior.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The army stopped and took up camp around ten of the clock. Theodus had marched his army up high into the mountains. Now he had to wait at least two more nights for his rule to begin.

There was a crash outside. And then screams. Theodus hurried out of his luxurious tent to see a giant troll with a Lycan in his hand observing it as if it were food. The troll put the Lycan in his mouth and swallowed him whole. Theodus wouldn't have any of this so he rushed at the monster. He leaped up to its hand and started to climb using his claws to keep a grip as he quickly ran up the arm of the troll. As he reached the neck of the troll he clawed at its eye until there was nothing left but an empty socket oozing blood. The troll screamed and clawed at his face but Theodus was smarter than that, he moved to the back of the monstrous creatures head. Others followed his lead and started to climb, soon it was nothing but a ball of bleeding fur. By the end of the night there was a large feast fit for a king. Lycans eat nearly anything that they come across.

The next day Theodus set out early, his army at his heels.

"Forward… MARCH!" he yelled out yet again

This morning was perfect there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Theodus had a good feeling about today, he felt like accomplishing things today. And he did, he covered over twenty five miles.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey and Hannah also accomplished a lot that day. They made it to the Rakkle. There was only one problem… they didn't know how to find the passage. They looked for the tree shaped rocks but all they found was water and trees. Then they came upon a large pile of rocks, but it looked like a lump not a tree.

Godfrey told Hannah "I'm going to see if I can see better up there."

"Okay." She replied

Godfrey climbed the lump, but the rocks kept falling. It had been eroding horribly, so it was packed loosely. When he finally made it to the top he took a good look around he noticed movement. He wondered _"What is that?" _just then it turned around and saw him. It scurried into a small hole. Godfrey went after it rushing down the side of the rock lump. He stumbled many times.

When he finally made it there the small creature was gone. Godfrey stuck his nose down the hole it went into. He smelled stagnant air and it made him recoil.

He dug as he called for Hannah. He had found their passage. As the hole gradually opened up he began to see stairs, or what looked like stairs anyway.

"What is it?" Hannah said, winded

"I found it!" he said

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 6: Well This is a Conundrum

Lycan War (part I)

Lycan War (part I)

Prologue

Long ago there was a land that was in deep depression often resorting to violence among cities. This land was Alvastas.

There were many different kinds of creatures that lived there for example there were the Goblins, they were mostly peaceful except when confronted for territory, there were the Vampires, they were the uncrowned rulers of this land, they demanded human blood from their subjects. Each human city had to pay with five of their youngest adults. There were the humans of course, as no country that couldn't prosper without them, they were basically the labor class of this land, nobody cared if they lived or died, all they wanted them for was food and work.

Of course there were the Lycans. The Lycans were a violent bloodthirsty race, which have had no order since the era of their greatest king Icarus III, and his successors.

Now in this most darkest of times there is a king arising, he is thought to be one of the greatest Lycans of all, what with him trying to get the Lycans in power. His name is Theodus. But none of them know his true intentions. All but one, this one is Godfrey.

Chapter 1

The beginning

Godfrey was a supporter of Theodus in the beginning. He believed everything Theodus said whether his heart knew it was wrong or not.

Then one night when he was guarding Theodus' room (in case there were any assassins, because in these days even with all his supporters no one could be trusted) he overheard part of his conversation with his butler, Ryan.

"Ryan," he said "I have trusted you since I first came to power. You are the only person that I tell everything to. I trust you that is why I am telling you this. When I take control over this kingdom I plan on destroying all other races including the Vampires. You must tell no one of my plans, if anyone hears of my plans I will have you slain in an instance, if I have to I will do it with my own two paws."

Before Godfrey could hear anymore the relief shift came. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The most trusted Lycan of all was planning a complete annihilation of all races but Lycans even the most stupid of all creatures new that only one race could never keep a country going.

That night Godfrey couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk around the castle (the Lycans had taken control of the castle when they had first banded together.) to clear his mind. He thought he could trust Theodus.

He was such a likeable person. He was tall, he was very muscular, he had the most commanding of voices, he had a dark brown fur, and light brown eyes that didn't quite match his fur. People just naturally liked him. Unlike Godfrey.

Godfrey was not the most handsome of all Lycans. He had uncontrollably long, light brown fur, his eyes were blue unlike all the other Lycans who had brown eyes. Overall he was unattractive.

But that was beside the point, he wanted to know why. Why would he want to eliminate all the other races, it was all ludicrous to him.

Theodus was planning his next speech. He would give it tomorrow and it would be his last before he started his rebellion on the Vampires.

He had special plans for the Vampires; he planned on enslaving them and having an execution on every day until the Vampires were extinct. Then he would continue his conquest over the entire world. Hopefully by the time his 12th son passed away the only race left would be the Great Lycans.

As for his speech, it was a tiny matter. All he had to do was to capture their attention then he would have the country then the world.

Chapter 2

Leaving

"I'm leaving." Godfrey said

"You must have a reason, for if not why would my most loyal of subjects break off from this most awesome of a pack." Said Theodus

"I just don't feel I can trust you anymore. It frightens me to think what might happen if we gained too much power."

By now Theodus was getting suspicious. For why would his most loyal subject want to leave?

He whispered to Ryan "Who was on guard duty last night."

Ryan replied "I believe it was him sir."

Theodus then asked Godfrey "Were you on guard last night around nine of the clock."

Godfrey was getting scared now, for he had found him out. What would he say?

"No sir, I was not."

"Why do you lie?" Theodus asked

"Sir… I can't allow you to follow through with your evil plans, surely you know if you destroy all other races we will not survive!" Godfrey was losing patience now

Theodus yelled "Godfrey you know of my plans and I cannot let you live!"

With that Theodus attacked he barred his teeth and growled as he did so. But Godfrey knew he couldn't trust him so he was ready and he dodged the initial attack. But the next he wasn't so lucky. Theodus leaped at him and as Godfrey dodged again Theodus lashed out with his sharp claws. Godfrey took this blow to the side of his face. He could taste blood.

How could he have been so naïve? He should have left when he had the chance? He knew if he told him he would surely be killed and as of now it looked so.

Godfrey was distracted by his wounded face and when he wasn't looking Theodus slashed his claws straight up his body. Godfrey wouldn't make that mistake again now he was focused. As Theodus went for his next strike Godfrey dodged but this time he fought back and got a piece of his ear with his fearsome bite. This got Theodus angry "So that's how it's gonna be huh, bring it on!" In one last lunge Theodus stabbed his claws into Godfrey's heart.

Chapter 3

Uprising

Slowly the wounded Lycan stirred. Hannah had been walking through the woods when she found him lying dead on the ground. Luckily Hannah had found him when she did, if she hadn't he surely would have been gone forever.

Hannah was one of the few elves left in Alvastas. Elves once ruled Alvastas, in their time (called the ancient times) there was rumored to be a fountain inside their stronghold high in the mountains. This fountains water had special healing properties, rumored to even raise the dead.

Hannah had once been a general in this stronghold. She had the duty, no the honor of watching over the fountain. The fountain had of course been destroyed in the turn of the century, along with the water. Hannah had saved a vial of this water just in case anything happened.

She had been saving it for a thousand years. She was saving it for the time destiny told her to use it. Now had been the time.

When she had found the0 dead Lycan destiny told her to use it.

The Lycan was opening his eyes now. This startled Hannah; she had seen the water take its effect before, the patients recovered in weeks, sometimes months. But this Lycan recovered in only two days. He must have had a very strong will to live, for if he hadn't he wouldn't of survived so long with a wound as bad as that, there was a small puncture in his heart. He survived fifteen minutes with that mortal wound. Those fifteen minutes saved his life.

"Why?" The Lycan asked

"Don't talk you are badly hurt and still need time for full recovery." Hannah told him.

"I can't feel my legs!" he growled

"That's a common side effect."

"I should be dead!" he roared at her

"I saved your life, you should be grateful!"

"Why?" he asked again but this time in a whisper

"Because, destiny told me to." She replied "Now shut up, you are wounded."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus had ordered Ryan to clean up the room. Ryan did so. He also bagged up Godfrey's body and carried it so far out of the Lycan territory that no one dared stray that far. Where he believed no one would find it. Before he left he uttered "Dirty Traitor." Then he spat on him and ran and hoped to make it back for Theodus's speech.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus was standing on a makeshift pedestal in the castle courtyard. He started his speech. "My friends, my loyal subjects, I called you here today to tell you the vampires are conspiring against us."

There was a gasp from somewhere in the crowd.

"Why would they do that there has been peace between us for 400 years!?" someone else yelled.

Theodus felt ecstatic, they fell for it. "I know, I know. But my friends, this is true. Unless we act now we will be eliminated, hunted down and slaughtered one by one. Let us act know and take up arms. All who oppose the Lycans will be destroyed!" these words boomed around the courtyard. Then it was silent, but only for a moment. There was a loud uproar of cheers.

They began a chant. "Theodus, Theodus, Theodus!" They repeated over and over again.

"Yes, yes." Theodus began "go home. Tell your families. We march tomorrow."

Chapter 4

The March

"Forward… MARCH!" Theodus roared at his large army.

News had spread fast of the March to Freedom. That's what they had called it after Theodus's speech yesterday. Tens of thousands of Lycans from the surrounding cities had gathered to fight with Theodus. No one could have believed this many Lycans even existed, moreover, that they would work together. And Theodus molded all their minds to believe that everything he had told them had been true. This army was _Unstoppable_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey had been recovering quickly over the past day. He was already back on his feet.

Hannah would have never believed there was anything with this strong of a will to live. When he told her why he needed to live she understood.

On the third day, He told Hannah he needed to leave.

Hannah had told him immediately "No you must not leave, you still need time to recover fully."

"No I must stop Theodus!" he roared

Hannah was not the type to let go of things easily. She was actually a very lonely person. She didn't want to let go of their newfound friendship, after all she was one of the last elves in Alvastas, and also one of the most beautiful. She had long, flowing, bleach blonde hair, beautiful light green eyes, she was not very tall, she was pale which was a genuine feature of elves, and she was a skinny elf that, also, is a genuine feature of elves. She was an extremely beautiful elf; people have mistaken her for an angel while they were strolling through the woods.

Godfrey was her first actual friend in three hundred years. She wasn't ready to let him go, so if he was going she was going.

"I'm coming with you." She told him commandingly

"No it's much too dangerous for you. I can't allow you to get hurt; I've already made the mistake of trusting Theodus, I can't get you dragged into this too."

"I can protect myself, I have lived for a century, and I was a general for an elven army!" she screamed. She was tired of being treated like a weak woman.

"If you get hurt I will be responsible, I don't need any more weight on my shoulders." He growled

"No I will not let you be responsible for nothing will happen to me."

At this point Godfrey knew there was no convincing this She-elf any different. The argument was lost.

"We set out tomorrow." He said quietly

"OH, THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, then hugged him.

Godfrey was taken with surprise and awe at this even so that he jumped. No one had ever shown any affection for him, not even his own mother.

"Wh-" she stopped him.

"We're friends right?" she asked, after letting go of him

"I've never had any friends. But I guess we are for you saved my life and I owe you eternally." He was awestricken

"Good I'll see you in the morning. Your room is over there. She pointed to a door in the corner of her hut. "There's a bed in there but I'm not sure you'll fit." She giggled

"Thank you again, my friend." He said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning they set out. Godfrey had some trouble standing that morning, so Hannah gave him some of her medicine.

"We really shouldn't leave this early." She said as she was mixing it up

"I have a duty to my kind; they are marching to the gates of Hell." He told her

"I understand."

And after he could stand they set out with their supplies, their hopes, and their newfound friendship.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Theodus couldn't sleep that night. He had a feeling there was something wrong, that there was something was out of place.

He called for Ryan. "Ryan," he said "Did you dispose of that nuisance um… o' bother, what was his name again? Oh yes, Godfrey."

"Yes sir, I did it with the utmost of care." Ryan lied

"Good. It feels like something is missing, like it's out of place."

"It's probably just pre-battle anxiety, sir."

"Yes, yes. That's it" Theodus told himself

But little did he know of this small detail, this speck on his genius plan. That speck was that Godfrey hadn't been taken cared of properly. This detail might well foil his plans of mass extinction.

Chapter 5

The Journey Begins

Godfrey knew that he had to inform the Vampire Queen of this devious plan. How he would make it there before Theodus, he did not know.

Hannah was looking at her maps while eating an apple.

"I think I've found out how we could make it there before him." She said in between a bite.

"How?" Godfrey asked

"When we reach the Rakkle Mountains there is supposed to be an underground path."

"How will we find it?" he was feeling skeptical

"I don't know, it says there's a strange rock formation that looks like a tree. But this map is a century old, even if it still is there it will be badly deformed." She told him with a look of dismay on her face

"So we don't even know if we can find it?" he asked yet another question

"Are you trying to put me down?" she asked with a childish look on her face

"No. I am sorry if I have made you sad, it's just that I can't take the risk of letting my people make a horrible mistake." He said then put his head in his paws

"It's gonna be okay, alright?" she asked as she stood up

"I just can't believe someone of my kind would want to do this. Now he has my people manipulated to believe his lies, I just can't ta-" She hugged him again

"It's going to be okay, don't make it hurt more than it already does, okay?"

"Wh- okay I won't." he said

"Okay." She pulled back and smiled a toothy grin at him. Her teeth were sparklingly white.

"I'm going to hunt, wait here and don't go anywhere." He told her

He was walking away when he heard her whisper "Be safe."

He didn't stop walking "_what was with this She-elf. Why would she show affection for such an ugly creature as myself"_ he thought.

This didn't matter what mattered was that he was hungry. He had a craving for deer. And he could smell a buck not far away.

As he prepared for his lunge at the buck he realized a doe and a foal on the other side of the glade. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to attack the buck, so he turned and headed around to the smell of a black bear not far off.

As he was walking he was thinking _"Why couldn't I attack the buck, it was right there, I was hungry. But just seeing those other two I felt that if I attacked him they would be lost. I have never felt that way while hunting before. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_ He let out a bloodcurdling howl. As he finished he realized he might have scared off his lunch, so he broke into a run. He still had the scent it seemed as if it hadn't even heard him. When he reached his bear he prepared a lunge, then he sprung, just as he sprung the bear heard him and turned around with a roar. Before the roar even left its mouth its throat had been slit.

Eating always cleared his mind. After all the good meat was torn from the carcass he washed up in the river in which the bear had been fishing.

He returned to their makeshift camp. When he got there he found Hannah missing.

"HANNAH!" he roared

There was no reply

"HANNAH!" he yelled again

Again, there was no reply

He fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground. How could he have lost her?

A tear escaped his eye. _"What is this?" _he wondered. He had never shown affection for anything so he had never felt sadness, while, not real sadness.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Godfrey looked up. Hannah emerged. Godfrey broke down, Tears streaming down his face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE!"

"I had to go potty." She said with a childishly

"You scared me so much." He whispered

"I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to get back."

"Why, why do I feel this way!?" he asked

"You were scared I might be in trouble because you love me." She said

"No I can't love you, I CAN'T! There are so many other things going on right now" he yelled

"It's okay, friends love each other, because if they wouldn't really be friends would they?"

"I was just so scared. This is why you shouldn't have came with me!" he roared at her

She drew back in fear "You shouldn't be angry, it's only normal you should be scared for me. If you weren't so tough I'd worry about you a lot more. But you have evaded death. There's not much more you could have been through."

Chapter 6

Well this is a Conundrum

As Theodus and his army came upon the Rakkle Mountains a thought occurred to him. "_How am I going to get such a large army over these mountains?"_ so he called upon Ryan for advice.

Ryan said "We could always just bring them over sir. Us Lycans have fur you know; we can survive in harsh conditions."

"Yes. There is always that option, but I want to make it there by the new moon in three fortnights."

"Unless you can think of another way, I am of no service to you."

"Then… GET OUT!" he growled

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hannah… where are we?" Godfrey asked

"Umm…" she scratched her head "I don't know exactly."

They had been traveling all through the afternoon and it was getting darker by the second. They were in the middle of a swamp all the leaves on the trees were gone, and it reeked of dead animals.

As they slowly trudged on they got out of the wretched place. They had to set up camp, for it was dangerous to travel at night with such a small group. They built a fire and Hannah cooked some more apples for herself. Later she set up a tent she had brought for herself. Godfrey had not wanted a tent; he probably wouldn't have even fit if he had one. So he slept outside by the fire.

Godfrey had awoken to a sound. It wasn't a large sound, it was more like a mumble. When he was fully awake and alert the noise stopped. There was a movement in the brush nearby, and a goblin stepped out.

He was a stout, fat, green-as-could-be goblin. He dragged behind him a large wooden club about twice his size.

The goblin said "Why you here, this my land."

"We are only here temporarily. We will leave first thing tomorrow." Godfrey replied

"No you leave now!" the goblin grumbled in his scratchy cave-man talk

"I'm sorry but we have nowhere else to stay."

"Leave!" the goblin screamed

There was movement inside the tent. _"Oh no, If he sees her he will surely attack." _He thought

He growled at the goblin, it drew back. There was more movement in the tent. Hannah mumbled something unrecognizable.

This was the goblins chance. He leapt at Godfrey raising his club high above his head. Godfrey saw him in time to escape the club, which made the ground rumble when it hit.

Hannah got out of her tent looking tired but as soon as she saw the fearsome looking club in the goblins hand she went back inside.

Godfrey leapt at the goblin, but he was fast too. The goblin moved out of the way of the attack and bashed Godfrey in his ribs with the club. Godfrey fell. The goblin jumped on top of him and started to strangle him with the club. Godfrey thought he was dead. But the goblins hold loosened and it fell to the side. There was an arrow in the back of its head.

"Who did this?" he asked

Hannah appeared out of the woods with a bow in her hands and a quiver at her side. "I did." She said with a sing-song tone

He stared at her open mouthed. "H-"he started "never mind." He said.

"I was a general in an elven army and I kept a stronghold from being captured for over 400 years." She reminded him

"Oh yes. I suppose that would make sense. Let's get back to sleep." He said as he threw the once full of life body into the fire. When he did so the fire burst green light. Then died back to red.

Hannah went back inside her tent and Godfrey lay down. He couldn't seem to get any sleep though. All he could think about was more goblins; they would surely show up soon. The other thing bothering him was that Hannah had been the one to save him. He thought she was just a useless She-elf who had happened to save his life by chance. She was much more than that, she was a warrior.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The army stopped and took up camp around ten of the clock. Theodus had marched his army up high into the mountains. Now he had to wait at least two more nights for his rule to begin.

There was a crash outside. And then screams. Theodus hurried out of his luxurious tent to see a giant troll with a Lycan in his hand observing it as if it were food. The troll put the Lycan in his mouth and swallowed him whole. Theodus wouldn't have any of this so he rushed at the monster. He leaped up to its hand and started to climb using his claws to keep a grip as he quickly ran up the arm of the troll. As he reached the neck of the troll he clawed at its eye until there was nothing left but an empty socket oozing blood. The troll screamed and clawed at his face but Theodus was smarter than that, he moved to the back of the monstrous creatures head. Others followed his lead and started to climb, soon it was nothing but a ball of bleeding fur. By the end of the night there was a large feast fit for a king. Lycans eat nearly anything that they come across.

The next day Theodus set out early, his army at his heels.

"Forward… MARCH!" he yelled out yet again

This morning was perfect there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Theodus had a good feeling about today, he felt like accomplishing things today. And he did, he covered over twenty five miles.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godfrey and Hannah also accomplished a lot that day. They made it to the Rakkle. There was only one problem… they didn't know how to find the passage. They looked for the tree shaped rocks but all they found was water and trees. Then they came upon a large pile of rocks, but it looked like a lump not a tree.

Godfrey told Hannah "I'm going to see if I can see better up there."

"Okay." She replied

Godfrey climbed the lump, but the rocks kept falling. It had been eroding horribly, so it was packed loosely. When he finally made it to the top he took a good look around he noticed movement. He wondered _"What is that?" _just then it turned around and saw him. It scurried into a small hole. Godfrey went after it rushing down the side of the rock lump. He stumbled many times.

When he finally made it there the small creature was gone. Godfrey stuck his nose down the hole it went into. He smelled stagnant air and it made him recoil.

He dug as he called for Hannah. He had found their passage. As the hole gradually opened up he began to see stairs, or what looked like stairs anyway.

"What is it?" Hannah said, winded

"I found it!" he said

To Be Continued…


End file.
